


《翻车糖果罐》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Summary: 一个翻车短篇补档处 ✧ʕ̢̣̣̣̣̩̩̩̩·͡˔·ོɁ̡̣̣̣̣̩̩̩̩✧





	1. 《结巴小白兔》

女装大佬流氓攻x小白兔结巴受

昨晚下了一夜的暴雨，闪电雷鸣把天空划破几道口雨水倾泻而下，叶桢寝室的床靠在窗边，他醒了好几次，第二天睡到八点多才揉揉眼睛勉强从温暖的被子里爬起来。  
睁开眼时已晴空万里，稀薄的空气中还透着暴雨过后从地底下透出来泥土杂草混合的清新味道，叶桢随便吃了点早饭，带着一本书两本笔记一个人去图书馆里学习。  
寝室里太吵，他们讲话总是很大声，叶桢平日里几乎都在外面学习，只有很晚了才回来睡觉。就算呆在寝室他也喜欢常年戴着耳机。他不是不想合群，而是叶桢从生下来时，右耳便有听力障碍，他听不到一丁点声音，久而久之有了语言障碍，说话很难连成句子。但好在现在医学发达，他又及时治疗，右耳勉勉强强能听见一点细弱的声音，贴在耳朵上讲话也能更清晰一些。语言障碍也减轻不少，除了紧张时说话会结巴，其他都还算正常。但由于小时候经常会被同龄不懂事的孩子嘲笑，叶桢还是留下了阴影。  
所以导致他不太喜欢人多的地方，不喜欢交朋友，性格内敛，独来独往。  
其实时间久了，叶桢没觉得这样有什么不好，他不跟其他人一起泡吧打游戏，不学别人去谈恋爱，每天一个人早起早睡，作息规律，认真学习，大二期末成绩门门第一。更何况他有很多很多时间做自己的事情，不用忙于社交，不用费尽心思的讨好和别人之间的关系，怡然自得。  
周末的时候叶桢也不会睡懒觉，他抱着书到图书馆自习，这里人少又安静，再适合他不过了。  
叶桢做了两页笔记，去身后的图书架上找参考书，他按照编码看了半天，才找到他需要的那本在最上面那一排的正中间。这让叶桢有些为难，因为他抬了抬手，发现那距离根本够不到，他又不好意思叫其他人来帮助他，他站在那发呆了一会儿，忽然肩膀被身后的人不轻不重的撞了一下。  
叶桢下意识回过头，看见一个高高瘦瘦的女生贴着他从书架上抽出了这本书。  
叶桢不知为何从心底叫了她一声姐姐。  
女孩子穿着一条黑色蓬蓬裙，画着淡妆，头发散着搭在肩膀，戴着一条墨绿色发带，看起来魅惑又诱人，叶桢情不自禁的红了脸。他没什么朋友，也从不跟女孩子接触，看到这么漂亮的女生靠他这么近，他接过书，磕磕绊绊的说，谢谢谢谢，便想要落荒而逃。  
他刚转过身，就被女生拦住了。姐姐细长的胳膊撑在他肩膀上方，缓缓贴近他，扑面而来清新好闻的味道让叶桢几乎意乱情迷，他张了张嘴，半天没说出什么拒绝的话。  
姐姐声音温柔，贴在他耳朵上说了句话，随后笑着对他摆摆手转身走了。  
她贴着叶桢右耳说，叶桢什么都没听见。有那么一瞬间，他有些懊恼为什么自己听不见。  
叶桢心猿意马的在图书馆坐了一个上午，临走前才发现，教科书没翻几页，倒是自己在本子上涂涂画画，画了姐姐的轮廓。  
叶桢盯着本子半天，不自然的红了脸。他快速起身收拾东西想着离开这，把脑海中刚才那些令他慌乱的画面抛到脑后。喜欢一个人，谈恋爱什么的，对他来说太遥远了，他也不想让自己为谁而心动，刚才那一定是错觉。叶桢自我欺骗到。  
走到门口，叶桢看见外面又下起了暴雨，天阴的厉害，他没带伞，正犹豫要继续等雨停，还是从暴雨中跑回宿舍，忽然有个人闪到他面前吓了一跳。  
叶桢定睛一看，这不是别人，正是刚才图书馆遇见的姐姐。  
姐姐像变魔术似的从身后拿出一把巨大的黑色雨伞，伞把上是一只雕刻精致的猫头鹰，她按下开关，咻的一声，伞就张开了，伞里面是一片蔚蓝色星空。叶桢抬起头没什么表情的眨了眨眼睛。  
“好玩吧？”姐姐笑着说。  
叶桢不知该如何作答，只觉得耳根发烫，两个人撑伞走在雨中这距离实在是太近了，他甚至能感觉到姐姐的心跳，噗通噗通顺着她的胳膊似有若无的触碰一点点传入到自己的心脏上，令他心里的热腾血液瞬间喷涌而出，蔓延在身体的各个角落令他慌乱。  
见叶桢没搭话，姐姐也不觉无趣，她开始自言自语：“你那么爱学习呀，一直泡在图书馆里，害我等了你这么久，一包烟都抽完了你才出来，冻死我了。”  
“冻死我了，知不知道？”姐姐对着他耳朵说，见叶桢还是没有反应，她又不甘心的从叶桢右边绕到左边，“我跟你说话呢，给我点反应好不好？”  
“嗯？”叶桢是真的没听清。  
姐姐站在他身边，低了低头，贴在他耳边声音妩媚的说：“我说，等你这么久，我要冻死了。”  
叶桢这一次是听清了，他红着脸把外套脱下来披在了姐姐身上。  
姐姐心满意足的笑着揉了揉他头顶：“看来你也不是那么不开窍嘛。”  
两人又走了一段路，暴雨逐渐变小，渐渐停了，但姐姐没有把伞收起来。她好像心情很好，轻轻哼着歌，忽而伸手在叶桢右耳捏了一下，笑嘻嘻问道：“你这只耳朵好红，怎么回事？”  
“有…有点热。”叶桢支支吾吾的回答。  
“刚才我跟你说话你怎么不理我，没听见？”  
叶桢点了点头。  
“怎么回事？”  
“右...右耳，有点，听…听力障碍。”叶桢声音细弱的回答着她的问题。  
“哦，”姐姐若有所思的点点头，随后眼睛弯起来笑笑，那样子勾人又性感，叶桢瞥了一眼又赶快心虚的移开目光，姐姐冰凉的唇贴在他左耳上轻声说：“我记得啦！”  
随后挥挥手，一个人消失在人群中，叶桢摸着发烫的左耳张了张嘴，半晌什么都没说出来，他感觉浑身酥麻像被电流击中一般无法动弹，他分明感觉到刚刚姐姐用舌尖在他耳廓上扫了一下。  
对姐姐的情愫像一颗种子在叶桢心底深深的埋下扎了根，他没有什么朋友，也不敢对任何人讲。他一个人走在诺大的校园里，既想再遇见姐姐一回又害怕见到她的身影。他不知道自己算不算姐姐的朋友，也不知道要是遇见了该不该跟她打招呼。  
姐姐那么漂亮，身上总有一种淡淡的香气，说话又轻又甜，喜欢她的人一定多的不得了，怎么轮也不会轮到自己，想到这叶桢又觉得失落。  
叶桢除了喜欢学习泡图书馆，还喜欢泡画室。  
他从小就喜欢画画，因为不会被人打扰，也不用跟别人讲话，就一个人在那静静的坐一下午很舒服。  
他周末没事就会去学校的画室里画画，那里的人不多，三三两两很安静。他穿过操场，穿过人群，穿过学校的人工湖，又穿过两条小路，低着头走。由于性格原因，叶桢习惯低着头走路。这样就算碰到熟人也不用打招呼。  
“喂——”身旁有人叫了一声，叶桢不知道是不是叫自己，于是也没抬头。  
这时又有人对他吹了几声口哨，参杂着调戏的笑声，叶桢正要快步前行，忽然听见一个熟悉的声音叫他：“叶桢！”  
叶桢循着声音望去，他看见姐姐穿着一条超短裙，机车靴，手里夹着半根烟正靠在墙上下巴稍稍扬起一些眯眼看他。叶桢定定的站在那，面无表情，因为看见姐姐身旁站了四五个男生，都带着意味深长的笑容看着他。叶桢不喜欢别人这么看他，更不喜欢姐姐站在一群男人中间。他明明清楚两个人什么关系都没有，可是还是没来由的不爽。  
他吃醋了。  
其中一个男生看到是叶桢后，语调兴奋的说：“哟，你看上的是那个小结巴啊！我认得他，他画画可好……”  
“别讲屁话！”姐姐一巴掌扇在说话男生的脸上，不轻不重，笑着骂他。  
那男生笑笑不说话了，把手搭在姐姐肩膀上下打量叶桢，叶桢自知他和那些人格格不入，是两个世界，于是转身就走。  
“诶诶——叶桢！操！等我回来再收拾你。”姐姐见人走了，瞪了那男生一眼，跑上去追叶桢。追上了叶桢还是不理她，她就跟着叶桢身后走，然后用指尖拨弄着他的右耳，语气轻快地说：“你脾气这么大呀，你跟我生气啦？”  
“我…我没，没有。”  
叶桢闷闷的回答，待他走到画室门口，姐姐挡住他不让他进去。  
“我要去，去画画了。”叶桢说。  
“诶——我知道，你们今天要画模特是不是？”姐姐还是挡在门口笑着问他。  
“是。”  
画室每周都会有学校请的模特给学生们作画，叶桢预约了日期，今天刚巧画裸模。  
“我知道你们今天画裸模...叶桢，看不出来嘛，”姐姐用指尖在他心尖上点了一下：“你还挺那个的。”  
画裸模这件事在艺术生眼里跟画静物没有任何区别，叶桢也不是第一次画了。但在姐姐的语气中叶桢好像是什么头号色狼，去了什么声色场所玩耍一般。他微微蹙眉，难以自持的红了脸，刚绕过姐姐要进画室，就听见姐姐在他身后用一种异常暧昧的语气说：“你今天画的模特，是我哦。”  
姐姐的皮肤很白，五官精致，鼻子高挺，画的妆很淡很淡，但是每一个地方都勾勒得恰到好处，她脱了上衣露出平坦的胸膛，下面穿着那条黑色的超短裙。  
里面的人依旧不多，姐姐把齐肩短发别到耳后，面对着叶桢。  
叶桢动作机械的架好画架，板子，把纸固定好，虽然他还是面无表情波澜不惊，但整个人跟烧起来一般透着粉红的颜色早就出卖了他的心。姐姐正对着他轻笑，忽然把裙子撩了起来。  
姐姐裙子下面什么都没穿，大腿根的软肉白里透粉，叶桢吃惊的合不拢嘴巴，他呆呆的看着姐姐裙下，那里高高竖起一根阳具，而且那尺寸比他还要大了一圈，看起来又粗又长，叶桢有那么一瞬间大脑空白，磕磕绊绊的叫她：“姐…姐姐。”  
“你干嘛嘴巴张那么大，是想吃掉它吗？”姐姐干笑几声，又把腿分开些命令道：“快点画！”  
于是叶桢灵魂出窍的画完了这幅画。  
结束后，其他人走了，画室里只剩下叶桢和姐姐两个人，姐姐把内裤和衣服穿好，坐到他身边，拿起笔在叶桢签名下面写上了自己的名字：林渊。  
他看到叶桢那幅画上有一片空白，居然还是自己两腿之间那处，他特意露出来给叶桢一个人画，他居然不领情，林渊假装生气指着那处空白凶他：“怎么回事，为什么不画这里？”  
“我…我，我……”叶桢我了半天也没说出个所以然来，脸红的像个熟透的苹果，别说画两腿之间，就是其他地方他也是手抖着画完的。  
林渊想半晌故意做出大吃一惊的表情：“刚才你是不是没看清楚，诺，现在没有其他人了，把它画上吧。”  
林渊说完把裙子撩起来，若无其事的脱掉内裤，硬着那玩意对着叶桢。叶桢立刻红着脸把头转到一边，却还是紧抿下唇拿起了笔。  
他十分羞涩却近距离观察着林渊的性器，那顶端圆圆的光滑水润冒出一丝透明的液体，柱身的脉络清晰可见，浅绿和暗紫色相互交错，两颗饱满的精囊藏在后面，他一笔一笔描摹在白纸上，心里想的却全都是：“好大...怎么会那么大......姐姐那么漂亮，下面居然比自己还要大......”  
补全后林渊拿过来看，他目光平淡的盯着那幅画好一会，勾勾嘴角：“我下面就这么小吗？”  
“我...我怎么会，知，知道。”  
“你都看得这么仔细了，还说不知道？”林渊讪笑，拉过他的手腕放在自己腿间，捏着他手指划拉几下，新奇而微妙的触感让叶桢不禁颤抖，他红着脸摇头，林渊却舒爽的吸了几口气。  
他扶着叶桢纤细的手腕让他握住自己下面动了几下，随后俯身低头，在他耳边低声说道。  
“那你试试不就知道了。”


	2. 《对不起 我是个变态哦》

秦耀x何吕诗 

表面温和内敛纯情实际是个脑内变态攻x爱讲黄色笑话外向活泼其实背地里偷偷摸摸放荡受 

1

天气闷热，燥的人发慌，教室里风扇呼呼作响，下午刚刚和隔壁学校打了一场球赛，晚自习很多人都无心学习，累的趴在桌子上呼呼大睡，连吵闹的精神都没有，还有极少的个别优等生轻轻翻看习题，发出违和的纸张摩擦沙沙声响。

秦耀坐在最后一排，他低头改好前几天小测的试卷，轻轻扣上笔帽，抬眼面无表情的环顾四周，发现没人注意这里后，微微偏头盯着身旁的人看了一会儿，他表情隐忍，目光中却像是攒了一团火般炽热。那滚烫的视线从何吕诗紧闭的双眼滑过，落在他的鼻尖，诱红的嘴唇，接着慢慢滑向他的脖颈，再向下，是肩膀，被单薄衬衫覆盖住的脊背，然后一点点，一点点落在他弓起来的腰间，那露出一小截白皙光滑的皮肤，最后是看向他弧度优越，甚至有些圆润的臀部。 

秦耀伸出指尖，犹豫着要不要碰一碰他那一小块看起来就勾的要人命的腰肢，他停在空中几秒，最后还是选择放弃，认命似的露出一个不易察觉的微笑掏出手机，静音后给身旁的人偷拍了几张照片。 

秦耀有一个秘密，在他内心深处尘封了多年，已经蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘，他没勇气揭开，也不想。 

他起身，动作很轻的从何吕诗的椅子和墙壁之间那一小处缝隙走出去，走出后门，左拐，去了洗手间。 

他进了一间隔间，啪嗒一声解开腰带，翻开相册。那里面有几百几千张何吕诗的照片，有他熟睡的，上课偷偷走神的，坐在操场上发呆的，和其他女生讲话的，还有最可口新鲜的，是他下午在球场打球，结束后拧开一瓶水从头顶浇下，冰凉的矿泉水打透了他的T恤，勾勒出他完美的身材轮廓，照片上的角度甚至能隐约看见他胸口不太明显的两颗勾人的红点。 

秦耀目光中似乎压抑着什么，他确定锁好门后，把手伸进了裤子里。 

十几分钟后，秦耀冲了下马桶，把裤子扣好，开门去洗手。水流哗啦啦的浇在他手心，冲淡了那上面不易察觉黏腻的乳白色液体，秦耀好好的洗了手，嘴角得到满足般勾了起来露出一个邪魅的笑容。 

他走到门口，就被刚进来的人撞了个满怀。他抬头一看，是何吕诗。 

“又来上厕所啊，我说你是不是肾不好啊，每次我睡着一睁开眼睛你人就不见了。”何吕诗伸手勾上他的肩膀，把人往怀里一搂，继续调笑，“男人可不能肾不好啊。”

秦耀露出无辜的目光，一双水汪汪的大眼睛眨了眨，过了好几秒才反应过来他说的是什么，随后立即红了脸，他微微低头，不与何吕诗直视。 

何吕诗看他这样红着脸又不好意思与他开这种玩笑了，好像大淫魔在调戏纯情小处男似的，于是拍拍他肩膀，笑着说，“诶，我开玩笑的。”

秦耀红着脸摇了摇头，表示他已经习惯了。 

回到教室里，何吕诗趴在桌面上看他，而秦耀低头认真学习，似乎刚才他真的只是上了个厕所方便而已。 

秦耀低着头，目光落在笔记本上，神情认真，论谁看来都是在专心致志的学习，他指尖弯起来在滚烫的掌心内缓缓摩挲，那儿还残留着刚刚令他无法自拔黏腻而滚烫温度。 

2

秦耀喜欢何吕诗，从高一时候就开始了。 

秦耀性格内敛温和，成绩优异，长相出众，对谁都谦和温润，一双大眼睛总是透着无辜的神情，而何吕诗性格外向开朗，八面玲珑，喜欢各种体育运动，几乎是一分钟都闲不下来，这两个人一动一静，一个笑的温和，一个能露出一排整洁的牙齿，秦耀听到别人讲个黄色笑话就会连鼻尖都红透，而何吕诗就是那个能连着讲一节课黄色笑话的人。 

老师偏偏让这样两个性格迥异本该毫无交集的两人坐了同桌，而且一做就是三年，从高一到现在。 

秦耀和何吕诗也成了最要好的兄弟，秦耀帮他辅导功课，教他知识点，帮他提升成绩，而一到放假何吕诗就喜欢带着他玩，带他认识自己那群狐朋狗友，带他去夜店，去喝酒，秦耀虽然不太喜欢，但也不拒绝，他看何吕诗跟一群朋友在那玩的开心，他也会露出清淡的笑容。 

在何吕诗眼里，秦耀是他良师益友，是他最好的哥们，是他睡觉前都想打电话闲聊两句的挚友，秦耀这人城府不深，总带着一种谦谦公子的温和气质，何吕诗喜欢他，什么都愿意跟他说。但他不知道的是，在秦耀眼里，他何吕诗是个怎样的存在。 

秦耀当然也不会让他知道。 

他无数次在深夜里意／淫着何吕诗的身体，无数次看着他的照片把手伸向两腿之间，甚至做了连自己都数不清楚有多少个的关于他的春梦。在梦里他终于可以肆意妄为，把他压在身下戳弄着他身体最敏感的地方，捏着他圆润的屁股无需控制的进出，把他弄的哭着求饶，或是哼唧着哭着说再要一次。无数次，有无数次，他看着何吕诗都想要这样做，可当何吕诗转过头对他坏笑的时候，他又只得把这份变态的喜欢压在心底，露出一个浅淡而又毫无欲望的微笑。 

他不敢让何吕诗知道，表面人畜无害的他，其实是一个变态。是一个整天一见到他就会有反应，就会在脑海中浮现无数情色画面的变态。 

有时秦耀很难过，他无法和何吕诗做他口中那样的好兄弟，却也无法就这样割舍他，这三年里，何吕诗就像真的跟他在无数地方无数次做／爱一般真实，真实到在教室里趁他睡着时，都忍不住想要把手伸到他胯间揉弄一番。 

一想到何吕诗在外面意气风发，做一群朋友的老大，笑的毫无结缔，他就更想看着何吕诗在自己身子下面哭，软乎乎的叫自己名字，说些淫词浪语。这种想法愈来愈深刻，几乎是刻在秦耀的骨子里。他时常为自己变态的喜欢感到恐慌，但何吕诗却毫不知情的把手搭在他肩膀，轻笑着说，我给你讲个笑话啊。 

又来了。 

每次听何吕诗给他讲那些黄色笑话时，秦耀甚至都会在脑海中描摹他的身体，他觉得那一点都不好笑，他只想实践。而听他讲完后，还要故意装作听不懂，随后红着脸紧抿下唇，等待着何吕诗说他，你怎么这么纯洁啊。 

秦耀心想，何吕诗好可爱。 

 

3

周三下午体育课，休息时间，一群男生拉着何吕诗要打球赛，他咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶水，拒绝道，你们玩吧，我去储藏室睡一觉。 

储藏室的钥匙只有一把，在何吕诗手里，他临走前瞥了秦耀一眼，勾起嘴角，露出意味不明的微笑，人来人往，无人察觉。 

秦耀也拒绝了其他男生打篮球的邀请，一个人在树荫下坐了半晌，还是决定去找何吕诗，其实他也不知道要做什么，或许是像和平常那样看着他静静睡觉，又或许他在旁边睡，自己看着他熟睡的表情脑子里想那些乱七八糟的事。 

储藏室在教学楼的一层，离操场不远，秦耀走的很慢，他一路上都在想，自己或许有机会可以和他表达自己的心意，就算何吕诗看起来很直男，但是他自己表面看起来这么纯洁无害，背地里还不是个变态。所以说，凡事都要尝试，如果何吕诗觉得恶心，那么他也有理由就这样慢慢放弃他。 

他是喜欢何吕诗的，从内而外的喜欢。 

他脑海里想七想八，表情却没有一丝波澜，走到储藏室门口时，秦耀忽然发现门虚掩着，他在门口站了一会儿，听见里面传来细微而缠绵的喘息声。 

秦耀微怔，这声音他在熟悉不过了，是他做梦都想听到，幻想了成千上万次，何吕诗在他身下叫床的声音。

他从头到脚体内无数细胞沸沸扬扬的叫嚣起来，他脚步很轻，推开门，储物室不大，一眼就看见了靠在角落里正在用两根手指捣弄下身的何吕诗。 

何吕诗眯着眼睛，双腿摆成一个M，把两腿之间汁水泛滥成灾被自己玩的通红的洞口暴露在空气中，短裤褪到脚跟，旖旎风光一览无余。 

和梦中一摸一样。 

何吕诗没有察觉到他，发出轻喘，声音好听悦耳，带着难忍的压抑，他那里高高翘起，流出淅沥的液体，下面被自己插的噗嗤作响。 

他哼唧着叫了两声，秦耀又走近些，心脏提到了嗓子眼，却还是一副无害的表情，直到，直到他从何吕诗口中听见了自己的名字，听见他喘息间夹杂着’秦耀’这两个字时，才终于绷不住了。 

他走到何吕诗面前，居高临下的看着他，何吕诗额间带着些汗珠，律动的手指顿了一下，缓缓仰起头与他对视。何吕诗在看见他的一瞬间眼眶红了，露出秦耀从未在他脸上见过的慌乱神情，他好像被吓到了，手指还插在里面似乎动也不是，拿出来也不是。他膝盖微微并拢一些，好掩饰住他此刻有多么的难堪。他刚刚叫了那么多声秦耀的名字，他一定听见了，他甚至没走，站到自己面前。 

他隐藏了三年的小秘密，无法见光的秘密，终于在这一刻再也藏不住了。 

何吕诗面带潮红颤颤巍巍地说，“对不起。”

秦耀没说话。 

他又说，“对不起，我是个变态。”

意淫着自己的好兄弟做这种事，论谁不会觉得难以接受呢，何吕诗手垂下来，合上膝盖，接受等待着秦耀给予他的审判，是好是坏，他只能接受。 

秦耀还是那副寡淡的神情，他缓缓蹲在何吕诗面前，在他惊讶的目光中凑过去，紧紧吻住了他的嘴唇。 

何吕诗想，他此时此刻的心情，海啸风暴，天崩地裂，火山大爆发，也不过如此了。他感受到秦耀用力掰开他的双腿，把什么坚挺硬热的东西插进了自己体内，是被两根手指更舒爽，比自己动手更快活的感受，他大脑发热，心脏砰砰砰的快从喉咙里跳出来。秦耀把他抱起来顶在墙上，下身疯狂耸动。 

何吕诗凸起的肩胛骨紧紧贴着身后冰凉的墙壁，那温度凉的刺骨，却还是无法让此时此刻血液滚烫的他变得清醒，他扶着秦耀的肩膀，闷哼着在他耳边喘息，说些他早就在背后偷偷说过无数次的浪荡之语，他说，我喜欢你，再深一点，把我弄哭吧。 

“你下面好大，再用力些，嗯...秦耀，你好厉害，要把我操／死了。”

秦耀觉得自己似乎也该说点什么迎合他，可是他全身心的投入到运动中，脑子里除了何吕诗魅惑人心的叫声和滚烫湿紧的身子什么也想不出来，这一点倒和平日里的他一样，听着两个人肉体交合撞击发出的声响，倒是情难自禁的红了脸。 

他勉勉强强的嗯了一声，说了句，好。 

何吕诗双腿勾住他的腰，被干的爽到了，还不忘和平时一样嘴贱的调戏他，“...嗯哈，被插的是我，你脸红什么？”

“操我爽不爽，以后我们天天做好不好，你下面比我想的还要大。”

秦耀被他说的耳朵都红透了，紧抿下唇，却依旧目光温柔，凑近他耳朵低声问，“你怎么把我想的那么小？我想你的时候，可是觉得你同现在一样的骚。”

“其实，其实也没多大…..唔啊，嘶——”就算这个时候何吕诗还不忘嘴贱一下，却被狠狠撞的更深，他感觉到混杂的液体顺着他大腿根流出来，炙热滚烫，他被干的无法控制的腿根颤抖，再接着就是一刻不停的顶弄，把他弄的连连求饶，终于在他怀里受不住软趴趴的认错，“轻，轻点。”

秦耀哼笑，终于再脸上浮现出一丝难以见到的兴奋神情，他不再压抑身体的欲望，把何吕诗扣在怀里插到最深处，听着他哼哼唧唧的哭才心满意足，秦耀性感低沉的嗓音缓缓说道。 

“你想要的，以后我都慢慢补给你。”


	3. 《梦靥》

《梦靥／造梦人》 

俞晚逸x柳枝 短篇完结   
傲娇冷漠年下攻x长发美人哥哥诱受 

“弟弟，你有没有想过，这所发生的一切不过是你的梦境呢？” 

1  
一推开门，俞晚逸就闻到了扑面而来参杂着奶香的沐浴露味道，他微微蹙眉，刚走了两步，就险些被脚下的灰色短裤绊了个跟头。   
他拧着眉头低头看下去，从门口开始，地板上先是扔着一条短裤，然后是粉色的三角蕾丝边内裤，再往前是一件宽松的墨绿色外套，然后是宽松的白色T恤，到了浴室门口，丢着一双奶白色的中筒带着一条黑边的袜子。   
俞晚逸不知怎么的，看到这一排零散的衣物居然能联想出柳枝从进了门口就开始脱衣服的画面，而且是先脱了短裤，就开始脱内裤，然后光屁股脱外套，脱T恤，最后全裸着只穿一双袜子，走到浴室门口，才把袜子脱下来。   
洗澡的时候居然最先脱内裤，怎么会有人骚成这个样子。   
俞晚逸特别嫌弃的用脚把短裤T恤什么的踢到一边，随后站在浴室门口砰砰的砸了两下门。   
哗啦啦的水流声忽然断了，柳枝拧开门下身只围了一条浴巾站在那，头发还没来得及擦干，湿漉漉的挂着水珠，水珠从发梢滴到凸起的奶白色锁骨上，他用手随便抹了一下，随后将头发拢到耳后，顶着脸上未散去的潮红看着俞晚逸张了张嘴，随后笑着说：“弟弟，你回来啦。”  
俞晚逸刚要开口骂人，柳枝忽然意识到俞晚逸不允许自己这么叫他，于是立刻笑着改口说：“小逸，你回来啦。”  
柳枝瘦的明显的能看出骨头的轮廓，而且整个人白的像是糊了一层珍珠粉，白的透亮，洗完澡后关节上都透着淡淡的粉红色，俞晚逸只扫了他一眼，冷冷的说：“谁允许你来我房间洗澡的，滚出去。”  
被他骂了，柳枝倒也不生气，他特好脾气的笑笑说：“你别生气呀，对不起嘛，我房间的花洒坏了，就过来洗个澡。”  
俞晚逸用鼻子哼了一声，躺到床上看手机，柳枝弯着身子把衣服一件一件的捡起来，俞晚逸余光看着他，他每一次弯腰，都能看见他白嫩的屁股在浴巾下若隐若现，柳枝腿长又细，在他面前晃来晃去，俞晚逸下意识的吞了吞口水，只是觉得心烦。   
柳枝把衣服捡起来抱在怀里，又拿起那条内裤背对着俞晚逸穿上了。   
见俞晚逸不说话，他吐了吐舌头十分歉意的说：“别生气啦，我都说了对不起嘛。”  
俞晚逸瞪了他一眼，转身再多一眼都不想看到他。柳枝轻手轻脚的走出去，帮他关上了门。   
柳枝是俞晚逸后妈的儿子，比他大了三岁，按理来说他应该叫柳枝一声哥哥，但是他从来没叫过，甚至连名字都不叫，最多是叫一声’喂’，大部分时间是根本不和他说话。原因当然很简单，俞晚逸讨厌他。   
俞晚逸很小的时候母亲就去世了，他爸一个人把他带大，上个月突然跟他说，自己打算结婚了，而且对方也有一个儿子跟他年纪差不多，希望他们好好相处。   
俞晚逸的脸瞬间黑了下来。   
这事连商量的余地都没有，不仅是结婚，还要带另一个人住进自己家里，放在谁身上都会不好受。不过俞晚逸今年十八了，暑假过后就去上大学，也用不着总回家，所以他觉得只要那个什么哥哥不来打扰他的生活，他们各过各的，也不是不可以接受。   
他希望对方能识相点。   
但没想到，柳枝居然比想象中还不要脸。   
觉得他不要脸不是因为别的，而是因为他特别粘人，从住进来的第一天起，柳枝就喜欢跟在他身后叫弟弟。   
他爹和后妈两个人刚一结婚就度蜜月去了，剩下他跟柳枝在家，而这个柳枝似乎恨不得二十四小时都要粘着他。   
“弟弟，你会做饭吗，我好饿啊。”  
“弟弟，要不要过来一起打游戏？”  
“弟弟，我刚刚看了恐怖片，晚上能不能跟你一起睡啊。”  
“弟弟……”  
在柳枝一百八十次对他进行精神污染的时候，俞晚逸终于受不住了，他揪着柳枝狠狠的摔在墙上，在他耳边狠狠的砸了一拳。   
而柳枝似乎被他吓到了，一双无辜的大眼睛瞬间盈满泪水，紧抿着下唇问：“弟，弟弟，怎么了？”  
俞晚逸这还是第一次这么近距离这么认真的看他，柳枝长的清秀又漂亮，是那种很清纯的长相，虽然是比他大，但是很明显的看出来眼睛十分清澈，是未经世事的模样，甚至像个小孩子。柳枝头发有点长，挽在耳后，有时候会绑一个小啾啾，被俞晚逸这么一凶，眼睛和鼻尖都红了。   
还没等俞晚逸说话，柳枝低着头认错：“对不起。”  
俞晚逸冷冷的说：“以后不许叫我弟弟。”  
柳枝委屈巴巴的点了点头。从那之后，他倒是真的不敢叫了，好像是怕俞晚逸打他似的。   
但是老实了两三天，柳枝又开始粘着他，跟他后面整天叫小逸。   
俞晚逸选择了冷处理，完全不搭理他，可是柳枝居然也不觉得无趣，还是自顾自的粘着他。俞晚逸实在想不明白，柳枝为什么会这么粘人，他要不要脸啊。   
两个人这么一冷一热的相处了一个月，俞晚逸发现了一个关于柳枝的秘密。   
那天下午他本来是跟朋友约好出去打球，结果朋友临时有事把他鸽了，他只好半路返回，到家之后柳枝没想往常那样凑上来粘着他，房间里一反常态的安静。本来俞晚逸是觉得挺开心的，他回房间打了会儿游戏，发现柳枝还是没有来。   
他觉得有点不对劲，心里想着，柳枝不是出什么意外死在房间里了吧，他死没死俞晚逸倒是不在乎，就是怕到时候臭了味道太难闻，于是他打算去柳枝房间看看他是不是还活着。   
刚走到门口，俞晚逸就听见了从里面传来微弱的喘息声，是那种很软很甜的，夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，俞晚逸第一个反应就是，柳枝居然大白天躲在房间里看片，他嘲讽的用鼻子哼了一声，想进去告诉他小点声，但是刚拧开门把手，他忽然意识到了什么不对。   
已经晚了，他的动作比意识先行了一步，推开了门。 

 

2  
俞晚逸怎么也没想到，推开门后会看到这样旖旎风光。   
柳枝躺在床上一双细白的大腿大咧咧的分开，正用两根手指在自己细窄的穴道里抽弄，手指插的很深，还伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，那细小诱红的洞口被他用手指撑开一刻不停的进出。而柳枝的脚踝上还挂着一条蕾丝边的三角内裤。   
他在自慰。而且并不是像正常男人那样撸管，俞晚逸皱着眉头，下意识骂了句操。   
柳枝这才看到他站在门口，充满情欲的目光中流出一丝慌乱，但是他手没停，喘了几声含含糊糊的叫了一声俞晚逸的名字，随后双腿一夹射了出来。   
俞晚逸本是还想骂他几句，但是他意识到自己有了反应，于是转身就走砰地一声关上了门。   
柳枝泄了之后躺在床上大口大口地喘着粗气，回过神来才发现刚才是被俞晚逸看见了。   
他平静的躺了一会儿，穿好衣服去敲俞晚逸的门。   
门开了，他脸上的潮红还未完全褪去，柳枝很小声的说：“刚才，对不起呀。”  
俞晚逸看着他，冷冷地说道：“你真不要脸。”  
不知道为什么，被他一骂，柳枝的脸更红了，他把头垂得很低，舔着下唇说：“你别告诉爸妈。”  
告诉什么？柳枝以为他会告诉爸妈他又骚又贱没事就自己在家自慰这件事吗，俞晚逸真想不明白柳枝脑子里都在想些什么，他看着柳枝尖尖的下巴，忽然想起他刚才躺在床上插着后穴叫自己名字的模样，碰的一声关上了门。   
这之后俞晚逸又碰到两次柳枝在家自慰，一次是在客厅地毯上，一次是在书房里。   
俞晚逸倒没觉得他恶心，只是觉得他太淫荡了。   
反正快开学了，到时候他对柳枝眼不见心不烦，就算柳枝撅着屁股在家里自慰他也不会看到了。但是不知道怎么，俞晚逸居然开始频繁的做起春梦，而且里面都是柳枝的脸，这让他十分烦躁不安。   
他总是能梦见柳枝穿着那条蕾丝边内裤在自己面前自慰，然后带着哭腔叫他名字。有几次还梦见他把自己的肉棒插进了柳枝的小穴里，那里又紧又热，梦里的柳枝特别会夹，扭着屁股叫他再快一点，他猛烈抽插，最后射进了柳枝的身体里。   
窗外轰的一声闷响，随后淅淅沥沥的雨滴打在窗子上，俞晚逸翻了个身拿出手机打了会游戏，忽然听见敲门声。   
是柳枝。   
柳枝推开门，看着他怯怯的说：“小逸，我怕。”  
柳枝的头发有些乱，他抿着下唇把刘海拨到一边，光着脚站在门口，见俞晚逸没说话，他又很小声的问：“打雷了，我可以进来跟你一起睡吗？”  
见俞晚逸没否认，柳枝便自顾自的钻进了他的被子里，柳枝没穿裤子，只穿了一件T恤，俞晚逸心不在焉的打了几把游戏，都输了，他刚放下手机，柳枝就主动凑过来，用冰凉的小腿轻轻蹭了蹭他的膝盖。   
俞晚逸瞬间像被电了一样浑身酥麻，他皱着眉头问柳枝：“你干什么？”  
柳枝又凑近一些说：“小逸，我冷。”  
他妈的，勾引的意味太过明显，俞晚逸觉得身体燥热喉咙发干，他看着柳枝近在咫尺那张清秀的脸，目光中满是无辜，他咬着牙说：“别跟我发骚。”  
柳枝摇了摇头说我没有，我只是冷，随后就钻进了俞晚逸的怀里。他身子冰冰凉凉的，软的像一条蛇，在俞晚逸的怀里蹭来蹭去，细滑的大腿时不时的碰着俞晚逸两腿之间，没几下俞晚逸就被他撩硬了，柳枝看着他白皙的脸上立刻浮现一片绯红，他伸手摸了摸俞晚逸的性器，抿着下唇说：“你硬了。”  
俞晚逸确实硬了，而且性器涨的发疼，他捏着柳枝的下巴狠狠地说：“你他妈就是想让我操你。”  
说完他一把把柳枝摁进怀里咬上了他的唇，柳枝的嘴唇很软，也是冰冰凉凉的，柳枝那么瘦，身上都没有肉，唯独屁股和胸口软软的，俞晚逸暗想，柳枝真是天生被操的料。   
他的吻并不温柔，舌头钻进柳枝的口腔狠狠搅弄，把他吻的快要上不来气，柳枝的嘴角流出甜腻的口水，目光迷离的叫他名字。   
俞晚逸分开他的双腿，看见柳枝今天穿的是白色的蕾丝边三角裤，半勃的性器被紧紧的包裹住，顶端还流出了丝丝缕缕的透明汁水，俞晚逸扯下他的内裤，把一条腿架在肩膀上帮他做扩张。   
柳枝这个骚货明明整天自慰，可下面还是那么紧，俞晚逸刚插入一根手指就感觉到被狠狠的吸住了，他狠狠拍了拍柳枝的屁股骂：“你他妈要夹断我吗，放松点儿！”  
柳枝眼睛红红的，可后穴还是忍不住的紧缩，俞晚逸掰开他的肉穴狠狠捅了几下，就迫不及待的想要插进去，可是龟头刚刚插进去一半，柳枝就哭着说疼。   
“啊——嗯，不，不要，好痛。”  
俞晚逸又挤进去一些，柳枝立刻哭了出来，俞晚逸丝毫没有心疼的意思，看着他掉眼泪反而更兴奋了，他掰着柳枝纤细的腿，硬着头皮一插到底，湿热的甬道像有无数小吸盘似的狠狠的吸着他，俞晚逸爽的仰头喘着粗气，压在柳枝的身上开始疯狂抽插。   
痛感很快就被舒爽取代，俞晚逸那玩意又粗又大，把柳枝撞的不断往后耸，穴道噗嗤噗嗤的喷水，柳枝情难自禁的叫他名字。   
“唔，快点，小逸，再快一点。”  
俞晚逸捏着他细软的腰肢，凶狠的撞进去，肉壁摩擦的快感让柳枝很快就丢盔弃甲，迎来一小波高潮。他高潮的时候整个人都蜷缩起来，小腿痉挛着打颤，后穴一股一股的向外淌水，那汁水像蜜糖一样黏腻的粘在两个人腿根之间，淫荡的甜蜜。   
柳枝舒服的躺在床上哆嗦，他红嫩的小舌头吐出来些，舔了舔下唇，轻声叫他，弟弟。   
俞晚逸在他身体里射了一次，没过一会儿又硬了，他把性器重新插进去捅了两下，低头亲了亲柳枝的嘴角哼笑着说：“整天勾引我是不是，早就想让我操你了是不是？”  
柳枝轻轻摇头矢口否认：“我没有，我真的没有。”  
“哥哥，还不承认呢，我可是听到你在自慰的时候叫过我的名字，难道不是在想着我用几把干你吗？”  
这是他第一次开口叫他哥哥。   
俞晚逸说完又重重的操了几下，柳枝哼唧两声，被拆穿后满脸通红，他把脸转向一边，吸了吸鼻子，哑着嗓子说：“因为我喜欢你。”  
是一想到就难以自持的喜欢。   
俞晚逸听到他这话后怔了一下，随后再一次凶狠的操干起来，他顶着柳枝最敏感的那点凶猛的撞着，嘴里不干净的骂：“就是犯贱而已，别为自己的淫荡找借口了。”  
粗硬的性器像根棍子一样插入他体内，汹涌而来的快感让柳枝瞬间失了理智，他双腿缠上俞晚逸的腰一晃一晃的迎合着他的动作，小小的穴口被彻底操开了，汁水汹涌而出，把床单打湿了一整片。   
俞晚逸爽的头皮发麻，他深深的插进去，捅到底，甚至能从柳枝单薄平坦的小腹上看见自己性器的轮廓，那软肉被顶起来一小块，每次抽插都能看得清楚，视觉效果尤为精湛，俞晚逸舔着嘴角笑了笑，说他真骚。   
他把柳枝翻来覆去的干，射了两次，床单被他弄的一片狼藉，后来柳枝昏睡过去，俞晚逸低头亲了亲他还挂着泪水的睫毛，忽然身子一震。   
他睁开眼睛，发现自己平躺在床上，身旁没有人。   
俞晚逸撩开被子看了看，自己的内裤已经湿透了，上面挂着斑驳的精液。   
操，又是春梦。   
只不过这次的春梦太过真实了，扰的俞晚逸心烦。他起床去厕所清洗了一下，脑子里却一直回荡着梦里柳枝的那句，因为我喜欢你。   
是自己想的太多了吧。   
自从发现柳枝喜欢在家里自慰开始，俞晚逸就经常这样梦到他，次数愈加频繁，以至于他真的有点想把柳枝压在身下操上一次。   
不知道是不是和梦里同样的滋味。   
俞晚逸又重新躺回床上，却发现睡意全无，他套上裤子去客厅阳台吹风，发现柳枝站在那。   
柳枝穿着件很长很松的T恤，没穿裤子，光着脚站在那，背影看起来弱不禁风，好像随时都会被风吹走似的，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，柳枝就那么站着。俞晚逸站在他身后盯着他腿根看，不知道他今天穿的是什么颜色的蕾丝边内裤。   
他走到柳枝身边问他：“你在看什么，这么晚怎么还不睡。”  
“下雨了。”柳枝说。   
俞晚逸伸手去摸他的手，柳枝躲了一下，俞晚逸不知道他为什么躲，在昏暗的星光下，柳枝皮肤看起来白的透明，透明到几乎有一种可以穿透他的错觉，俞晚逸强行握住他的手，发现和梦里一样冰凉。他微微蹙眉，质问柳枝怎么穿的这么少。   
柳枝张了张嘴说：“太热了。”  
明明手那么冰凉。俞晚逸全当他是在勾引自己。柳枝抿着下唇看他，似乎只有嘴唇有一点血色。俞晚逸把手伸到他衣服下面摸，很意外的发现柳枝今天并没有穿蕾丝边的三角裤，而是那种最普通的纯棉平角裤。俞晚逸不满的在他屁股上揉了一把。   
又翘又软，果然是和梦里一样的。   
柳枝似乎没想到他会这么做，惊呼着推了他一把，问他干什么。   
俞晚逸遥遥的望着他，眼睛里满是欲火，他哑着嗓子说：“哥哥，我想操你。”  
柳枝先是愣住了，随后白皙的脸颊泛上一层红色，他看着俞晚逸的眼睛微微蹙起好看的眉，难以置信的说：“俞晚逸，你疯了吧。”

 

3  
是疯了，俞晚逸也觉得自己疯了。   
面对柳枝这样诱人淫荡的身子，没有哪个男人不会发疯的。   
他把柳枝抱起来走回卧室，摔在了柔软的大床上，柳枝瞪着一双好看的大眼睛问他要干什么，俞晚逸压在他身上问他今天为什么没有穿蕾丝边的三角裤。   
柳枝双膝曲起来，做出一个抗拒的姿势，皱着眉问他：“你在说什么？”  
俞晚逸很气愤他忽然在自己面前装得这样无辜纯情，他明明一直是那么淫荡的，他伸手去摸柳枝的屁股，柳枝在他胸口狠狠的踹了一脚。   
俞晚逸压在他身上，用小腿禁锢着他的双腿，柳枝那么瘦，他单手就把柳枝两只手腕都握在手里举过头顶，柳枝挣扎了几下，丝毫没有力气，在俞晚逸眼里不过是半推半就罢了。他低头去亲柳枝的嘴，却被柳枝狠狠的咬了一口。   
“你不能这样，我是你哥，俞晚逸。”柳枝眼眶湿润着说道。   
“我知道你是我哥，可是我们又没有血缘关系，你不是想让我干你吗，你不是一直这么想吗？你整天在我面前自慰，不就是希望有天被我操吗？”  
柳枝舔着嘴角属于俞晚逸的血腥味道，疯狂的摇头，低声喊着说，我没有。   
他的一举一动在俞晚逸眼里全都是勾引，俞晚逸再一次温柔的吻上了他的嘴唇，这一次柳枝没有再反抗，只是默默的掉眼泪，俞晚逸贪婪的享受着这颗带着咸湿味道的吻，他见柳枝不再挣扎，松了手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。柳枝的脸冰冰凉凉的，和他的眼泪一样。   
俞晚逸舔着他精致的下颌线，温柔的说道：“哥哥，我不会弄疼你的。”  
他分开柳枝的腿，触感比梦里还要真实，他揉着柳枝光滑的腿根，用手指在他挂着汁水的后穴上缓缓划过，柳枝像受不了这样刺激似的浑身颤抖，难以抑制的露出甜腻的呻吟。   
柳枝的声音真好听，清清亮亮的好像是薄荷糖的味道，又软又甜，俞晚逸刚插了一根手指，柳枝就开始大口大口的喘着粗气，他低头看见俞晚逸用两根手指抽插自己的后穴，红着脸轻声道：“轻，轻点，啊……不，不行了。”  
“是不是比你自己弄的舒服多了，哥哥，你流了好多水。”俞晚逸抽出细长的手指放在舌尖上舔了舔，咂了咂嘴说：“这味道真甜。”  
俞晚逸用指腹摩挲着他穴口的褶皱，看着汹涌流出的汁水，嘴角勾起一抹笑，他挺着腰把粗大硬热的肉棒插进去，开始大力的抽弄起来，但是柳枝并没有配合他，只是疯狂的抗拒着挣扎，他叫着俞晚逸的名字，叫他轻一点，还叫他出去。   
“不，不要这样，太深了，啊，不要，不要弄了……”  
俞晚逸丝毫没有慢下来，他双手摁在柳枝胸口疯狂的揉着他的乳肉，用手指捏着通红的乳尖上下拉扯，下身一刻不停的操干。   
开始柳枝还在抗拒，嘴里说着你不能这样，你不能这样做，到后来被操的说不出话，只剩下细弱的喘息，他的小腿被干的晃晃悠悠，脚尖都爽的蜷缩起来，眼泪从精致漂亮的脸蛋上滑落，顺着下颌落在嘴角。   
俞晚逸深深插进去，感受着柳枝体内的滚烫，他明明手脚都冰冰凉凉，像是不真实的触感，可是下面却又紧又热，俞晚逸操的他发出黏腻的呻吟，心满意足的射在了他的身体里。   
柳枝的小腿还一颤一颤的，他红着眼睛面对着俞晚逸，伸手摸了摸他的脸，声音很轻，轻到一不留神就会被风吹散了似的，他说：“小逸，你不能这样了。”  
俞晚逸笑了一声：“不能怎么样？不能操你吗？”  
柳枝目光酸涩的摇了摇头，伸手覆盖上他的眼睛，异常温柔的说：“不能在梦到我了，你睡了太久，该醒了。”  
“我不要，我不想，我不喜欢你了行吗，我就只是跟你做爱也不可以吗？”  
俞晚逸不知道自己为什么会这样说，他忽然觉得很难过，整个人被那种无法言喻的巨大悲伤而覆盖着，柳枝的手心冰凉，覆盖在他的眼睛上，俞晚逸很快进入到一个梦境里。   
是很清晰，也很清醒的梦境。   
他看见自己站在柳枝面前，手里拿了一个盒子，柳枝打开来看，里面是一条嫩粉色的三角蕾丝边内裤，柳枝看到的一瞬间脸就红了，他微微蹙眉，问俞晚逸什么意思。   
“哥哥，我喜欢你，我想看你穿这个。”  
“俞晚逸！你乱说什么！”  
柳枝好像很气愤，他把盒子摔在俞晚逸的身上，低声说：“我说了，我不能喜欢你，也不能跟你在一起，不管你怎么黏我求我也不可能，我是你哥哥，也只能是你哥哥。”  
俞晚逸看见自己哭着跪坐在地上，抱着柳枝的小腿祈求着，求他不要离开自己，求他不要走，但柳枝只是很冷漠的叫他滚。   
再后来，俞晚逸看见父母在罚跪，他们质问柳枝为什么勾引自己，柳枝跪在那里低声说：“都是我的错。”  
柳枝跪了很久，梦里的时间无法判断，但俞晚逸觉得或许是一天一夜，他看见自己也跪在柳枝身边，柳枝皱着眉看他，问他怎么这么傻。   
“我只想问你一个问题，你到底喜不喜欢我。”  
俞晚逸没听到他的回答，再后面是挨打，俞晚逸的父亲拿着椅子往他的身上砸，嘴上骂他，竟然敢跟你哥哥乱搞，你居然敢喜欢你哥哥。   
俞晚逸看见他自己被打的伤痕累累，却还是嘴硬的说，我喜欢他，我就是喜欢他。两个人跪在那里，椅子高高举起来，要落下的时候，柳枝忽然扑倒俞晚逸身上帮他挡了一下，接着昏了过去。   
俞晚逸险些被急救室三个大字晃瞎了眼睛，他想柳枝不管再怎么弱不禁风也不至于一下就昏迷吧，他拉着路过的一个护士问他怎么回事，护士很奇怪的看了一眼说：心脏病，你们家病危通知书下了那么多你还不知道吗？   
俞晚逸愣愣的站在那里，他看见父母和自己站在门口，等医生再出来的时候，只是轻轻的摇了摇头。   
俞晚逸不管不顾的扑上去质问，梦就在这个时候醒了过来。   
他以为，至少自己会躺在家里的床上，可是却发现躺在医院里，四周是白的刺眼的墙壁，还有浓浓的消毒水味，他眨了眨眼睛，一开口却觉得喉咙干的发疼根本说不出话，周围站着很多人，看到他醒了立刻围上来说：你终于醒了。   
俞晚逸茫然的看着他们，他听见一个医生说：“你昏迷了一个月，终于醒了。”  
俞晚逸环顾四周，发现了很多熟悉不熟悉的面孔，可是里面却没有一个是柳枝的，他疑惑的问道：“柳枝呢？”  
一时间嘈杂的声音安静下来，面对所有人的沉默，俞晚逸更是疑惑了，他问：“发生了什么？”  
一个月前，全家开车去山上旅游，结果下了暴雨，所有路都封了，几个人被困在山上遇到了泥石流，连人带车都被冲到深壑里，柳枝是伤的最重的那个，等救援队到的时候，柳枝已经没有心跳了。   
俞晚逸的大脑似乎一时间无法接受这么多信息，他甚至无法分辨从哪里开始是梦境，哪里是现实。他捏着太阳穴只觉得阵阵发痛。   
但是他现在唯一知道的是，柳枝是他哥，他喜欢柳枝，柳枝不在了。   
一想到这里，那种难以言喻令人窒息的巨大悲伤感又从心底浮了出来。   
他不在了，甚至连上一次是什么时候见他，自己都想不起来，回到家里，俞晚逸躺在空空荡荡的床上总感觉身边该躺着柳枝，他柔软细嫩的腰肢该被自己握在怀里，他喜欢也好抗拒也好，那鲜活的生命总该是存在的，而不是像现在这样，他只能搂着一团空气发呆。   
他好想他。   
俞晚逸躺在床上，柳枝来他房间借浴室洗澡然后光着腿说抱歉的画面记忆犹新历历在目，就好像，就好像这么多记忆里，只有那一份才是真实的。   
俞晚逸望着天花板，好像突然想到了什么，他起身去翻柜子，把所有东西都翻了出来，却什么也没有找到，没有一点关于柳枝的气息。俞晚逸想，或许他又掉入了另一个梦境里。   
他沉沉睡过去，再睁开眼睛时，光线从窗帘的缝隙中透过来，却还是和从前一样。   
他......柳枝，真的不在了。   
这样过了半个月，他发现自己越来越想念柳枝，虽然他不清楚自己是在那个时间段喜欢上他的，向他表白的，可是他真的很想他，想念他的身体，想和他做爱，想看他在自己身子下面哭，也想看他穿那条蕾丝边内裤。   
俞晚逸开学了，学校离家不远，他之前明明是再也不想回到这里，他不想见到柳枝，可是现在他却异常想家，他心不在焉的在学校上了一周的课，周五晚上时，回家睡了一觉。夜里好像又下了雨，雨不大，也不扰人。   
俞晚逸睡不着了，他翻了个身，忽然看见柳枝睡在自己身边。   
他好像是一瞬间醒过来的。   
柳枝眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，脸颊绯红的看着他，抿着嘴有点不好意思的说：“你怎么睡了这么久呀，我房间的花洒还没有修好，晚上可以在你浴室里洗澡吗？”


	4. 《飞机杯的使用说明》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顾白x林秋
> 
> 单纯攻x诱受

1 

“舍长，能帮我取下快递吗？” 

浴室门推开一条缝，从里面钻出来个小脑袋，湿漉漉的刘海被撸到脑后露出光洁的额头，白嫩的肩膀被蒸成粉红色，还散发着氤氲热气，林秋眨了眨乌黑的双眼扒着门叫了一声。躺在床上的人没听见，他又稍稍抬高了音量，叫了一声舍长。 

背对着他靠在椅子上的顾白终于听到什么动静，摘了耳机转过头看他问：“什么？” 

“额，舍长，可以帮我取下快递吗，谢谢。” 

顾白是他们四人寝的舍长，学习成绩好，身高一米八五，腿长人帅，性格又好，跟宿舍里另外两个人经常一起打球泡图书馆，相比之下跟林秋的关系似乎没有那么近，倒不是他的原因，是林秋性格太内向了，不爱说话，也不喜欢一大群人开黑打球什么的群体活动，但也不孤僻，聚会就在一旁坐着看他们热闹，有时候被别人逗上几句还会脸红。 

想起大一刚来的时候就有人找到宿舍来跟林秋告白，宿舍其他人在旁边起哄，他整个人红的冒烟，低着头不知道说什么好，支支吾吾半天嘴巴都咬白了就说出一句对不起。那次还是顾白帮他解围，搂着他肩膀笑着对那几个女生说：“我们林秋还小呢，好好学习天天向上，谈什么恋爱。” 

之后林秋为了表达感谢，请他吃了一次饭。 

那大概是两个人唯一一次比较亲密的接触了，其他时间在宿舍里也很少说话，偶尔说上几句林秋就容易脸红，顾白还是第一次遇见这么容易害羞体质的男生，觉得挺有趣的，闲着无聊了就逗逗他。 

前两天双十一，宿舍另外两个人都疯狂帮女朋友抢什么东西付款，顾白没有女朋友，家里又有钱，但是为了凑热闹研究半天就买了两件衣服，他帮林秋取了快递晃了晃盒子也没听出他买的什么东西。商品名称上面就标了个：学习用品。 

都上大学了，双十一用抢什么学习用品？ 

回到宿舍林秋已经洗完澡，正坐在床上玩手机。他瘦瘦小小一团所在床上似乎还冒着热气，看上去特像刚从锅里拿出来的小糯米团子，顾白凑上前还没说话就闻到了扑面而来的奶香味。他见过林秋的沐浴露，婴儿用的那种牛奶味，没想到居然这么浓，他张了张嘴一时间忘了自己要说什么了。 

林秋看见他趴在床边愣了愣，接过快递低低的说了声：“谢谢舍长。” 

“嘿，你总叫我舍长干嘛啊，叫我顾白就行。”顾白趴在他床边，用手指了指那个盒子好奇的问：“买的什么学习用品，打开给我看看呗？” 

林秋抱着那个盒子呆了一会儿，磕磕绊绊的说：“不，不，不太好。” 

“给我看一眼呗，好用的话到时候我也买一套，跟你一起学习。”人的心里就是这样，明明没有那么好奇，可你藏着掖着越不让看好奇心就越是重，现在被林秋这么一藏，他更想知道了。学习用品除了什么笔啊，书啊，实验用品啊还能有什么，顾白想不出来了，他弯起手指在那快递盒上敲了一下笑嘻嘻的说：“就咱们俩看，我不告诉别人。” 

林秋还是摇头，耳尖却悄无声息的红了，他把盒子塞到枕头旁边一转身埋进被子里不理人了。顾白也不自讨没趣，在他被子上拍了一下，笑着说小抠，转身回去打游戏了。 

第二天是周末，另外两个舍友都去陪女朋友不回来住，宿舍里就顾白林秋两个人，晚上洗完澡顾白见他那件宝贝快递还没拆呢，就凑上去逗他：“林秋，你这到底什么宝贝啊，给我看一眼。” 

他伸手绕过林秋把盒子拿过来摇了摇：“咱们俩一起学习呗！” 

林秋红着脸低声说：“舍长，我…….” 

“我拆开了啊，真的就开一眼。”顾白见他不藏了，拿出钥匙在上面划开，把东西拿出来一看，是一个形状有些奇怪的白色保温杯，他握在手里晃了晃微微皱眉说：“什么啊，保温杯吗？” 

林秋接过来把盖子拧开递给他看，舔着下唇眼尾红红的望着他说：“不是，是飞机杯。” 

“哈？” 

“顾白，你能教教我怎么用吗？” 

2   
说实话，顾白还真没见过这玩意儿，他以为飞机杯都是那种看起来很色情的粉了吧唧的奇怪东西，没想到居然这么有科技感，外观是纯白色类似保温壶一样的东西，拧开看里面倒是又软又弹，还赠了瓶润滑液，他拿着那玩意为了掩饰尴尬咳嗽了一声：“你，你双十一买的这个啊。” 

“嗯……打折。” 

“啊…...挺好看的。” 

“嗯……我不会用。” 

“啊……看，看看说明。” 

顾白把飞机杯递给他，拿出里面的说明书认真看了起来。 

“先加入润滑液。”他把盖子拧盖在里面倒入了不少润滑液，“然后，长按两秒电源键开机，再短按两秒开启震动…...然后，这个模式。”顾白按照说明书上的做完，发现飞机杯发出很低的震动声响，他手里握着感觉怪怪得，他蹲在地上，抬头看了看坐在椅子上的林秋，已经羞的开始冒热气了，心脏，莫名，莫名其妙的不规律跳了几下，总觉得林秋这样可爱死了。 

“可以用了。”顾白把飞机杯递给他。 

“我，我不会。”林秋红着脸低声说。 

不知道为什么，顾白总觉得自己有了点反应，这种不知从何而来的感觉让他一时觉得有点头晕，他目光从林秋诱红的脸颊上缓缓向下滑落，林秋穿着件宽松的T恤，短裤，细长的小腿就立在顾白面前，他伸手碰了碰林秋粉粉的膝盖哑着嗓子说：“用这个，你得先脱裤子吧。” 

林秋听话的直接把短裤和内裤都脱了。 

他那根粉粉嫩嫩，龟头圆润的阴茎高高翘起来，他微微张开腿低头看着顾白似乎带着些撒娇的语气说：“教，教教我要怎么弄。” 

顾白觉得自己身上所有的神经都被提了起来，他伸手摸了摸林秋的精囊，之间滑过柱身，耳边就传来难以抑制细细的呻吟，他抬手要把飞机杯套在上面，却发现这个姿势的角度有些难受，他正纠结着要怎么合适，林秋忽然站起来：“你坐椅子上，搂着我。”

大脑和身体好像都被控制了一般，顾白搂着坐在他腿上的林秋，一手握着他的阴茎，一手握着飞机杯一点点插了进去，刚顶到底，林秋就仰头叫出了声。 

那里面自动吞吐模式紧紧包裹着林秋的性器飞速律动起来，他仰头靠在顾白的肩膀上握着他的手臂腰肢随着那动作缓缓摇了几下：“啊，好舒服，唔，嗯嗯那里再快点儿，舔，舔我……” 

太诱人了，林秋那种奶香味似乎又疯狂散发着，紧紧包围着顾白的嗅觉神经，他胸膛起起伏伏喘着粗气，伸出舌头在林秋的耳朵上舔了一下，好嫩，他控制不住自己双手在林秋身上胡乱摸了起来，从他光滑平坦的小腹，撩起他的衣服，揉上了他的乳头。那里小小圆圆的，因为性欲已经完全挺立，用手指一拨就会轻轻摇晃，他揉搓着林秋的乳头，舔着他的脖子，缓缓凑到他嘴边去接吻。 

顾白甚至已经来不及思考他们是什么原因变成了这样，也想不起什么飞机杯什么使用说明，整个人都沉浸在一种从未体验过的亢奋和情欲之中，林秋好嫩，摸起来好舒服，连嘴唇也是软的，他伸出舌尖舔舐着林秋嫩红的唇瓣，接着舌头探进去和他深吻。林秋缠在他身上，只剩下上半身凌乱的T恤，下身旖旎一片蹭着顾白发春似的叫他的名字。 

“唔嗯嗯......好爽，啊，顾白，啊，爽死了……”林秋爽的小腿绷直，屁股坐在顾白腿根上乱蹭，他整个人像条灵活的水蛇那样缠绕在顾白胯间，直到他清晰的感觉到顾白下面也硬起来，他俯在顾白胸口凑上去舔他的脖子，哼唧着说：“要射出来。 ” 

顾白凑上前吻着他嘴角低声说：“射出来。” 

他握上林秋的飞机杯快速动了几下，怀里的人闷闷的哼了一声，接着整个身子软了下来。 

他把飞机杯拿下来，那里面是满满奶白色的精液，顾白放到一边轻咳了一声说：“挺浓啊……用起来感觉怎么样？” 

“唔，嗯，特别爽......舍长你，要不要试试？” 

“我用这个吗？”顾白刚想说是不是不太好，还没等拒绝，就听见贴在他怀里的人说：“不是，我是说，你可以试试我。” 

“啊？什么？”顾白搂着他愣了一下，感觉林秋摸了上来，林秋吻着他耳尖说：“试试我后面，一样的。” 

顾白伸手在他屁股上揉了揉，摸到肉缝时发现那已经湿了，渗出丝丝粘腻的汁水，他用手指在湿热紧致的缝隙轻轻挠了两下，林秋就颤抖着蹭他的脖颈，还是像只糯米团子，软软甜甜，又香又嫩，顾白下面硬的厉害，已经完全抑制不住了，林秋这样的勾引他怎么能受得了，他舔着林秋的锁骨在上面留下了一排排鲜红的牙印，忍不住，他好想操林秋。刚刚林秋说的是这个意思吗，让自己试试他后面，是不是能插进去，可以操他？顾白正压抑着欲望纠结着，林秋已经伸了两根手指给自己做好了扩张，他又在顾白阴茎上涂满的润滑液，自己撅着屁股轻轻坐了上去。 

“我……我可以......”顾白扶着他的腰，感觉龟头已经进了一半，他咬着牙正要问可以操吗，林秋就搂着他狠狠坐了下去，插到底的一瞬间就哭出了声，不知是疼的还是爽的，他哼唧了两声骑在顾白身上哭着说：“快操我，快点操……啊，嗯啊，好棒！” 

还有什么问的，顾白甚至想扇自己一巴掌，林秋都这么主动了他还装什么，那里面太紧太湿了，顾白捏着他的腰坐在椅子上疯狂捣弄起来，性器在他股缝间狠狠顶撞，双手在他胸前拧着他小小的乳头。 

“舒服吗，操的爽吗？”顾白舌尖灵活地钻进林秋耳洞里，热气含着他喘息，弄的林秋后面止不住的喷水，喷到椅子上地上，浪荡淫靡。他随着顾白的动作上上下下来回扭动，性器拍打在顾白的小腹上和抽插时的啪啪声前后呼应，快感捣弄的他神志也渐渐模糊，主动伸手去摸顾白和自己交媾的结合处，那里被粘腻的淫水包裹着，好想要讲两个人融合，他再这样迷离的快感中闭上眼睛，骑在顾白阴茎上放荡而放肆的交欢。 

顾白也被这种快感逐渐淹没，宿舍只有他们两个人坐在林秋椅子上疯狂的做爱，好像这场性爱是如何开头的已经不重要了，却没人知道该怎么收场，但沉溺于情欲之中的人又怎么会思考这些呢。 

他掰开林秋的屁股深深往里面顶，做到后面觉得椅子上不够爽，又把林秋抱到桌子上去操，林秋挤在小小的角落，桌上的那盏暖黄色的台灯照着他那张精致好看充满欲望的脸，那双乌黑的瞳孔缓缓放大，露出像猫捕食猎物那样兴奋的神情。桌子连着床都被操的大力晃动，像地震似的摇摇欲坠，上面的笔和零零散散的小摆件噼里啪啦的掉在地上，一瓶香水摇晃之间摔在地上，碎了，那浓郁的牛奶味又立刻钻入鼻腔萦绕在两人之间，顾白的性欲立刻又攀升了一层高度。 

“好湿，太骚了，全都是水，嗯真他妈爽，操……” 

顾白摁着他一刻不停的操，好像已经忘记是林秋主动勾引他，变成了这场性爱的主导，林秋双腿抬起来搭在他肩膀，后穴被涨满的快感已经让他说不出话，只能张着嘴任口水四溢的流着，和下面的水一样向外流，然后被顾白舔干净。 

真的太爽了。 

“啊，高潮了，好爽……啊！”林秋高潮时脚趾头弯起来像小糖豆一样缩在一起，小腿痉挛着抽搐，穴道里的汁水汹涌而出，把顾白射在里面的精液也全都冲出来，他从桌子上滑下来，跪躺在顾白怀里，整个人都被高潮爽的晕晕乎乎，还不忘凑上去再和顾白接个吻作为结束。 

 

3   
自从俩人都试过之后，顾白和林秋的关系似乎变得微妙起来。 

飞机杯没见林秋再用过了，可是那天的画面时不时就从脑海里蹦出来，不知道是画面太诱人，还是林秋太可爱，或者是自己单身太久，顾白觉得他总是想再试试林秋。他是第一次跟别人做，而且还是个男的，他是直男啊，他没喜欢过男人啊，怎么会有这么强烈的欲望，而且还是对自己的舍友。 

而林秋呢，似乎和他的距离更加疏远了，连之前为数不多的对话也几乎为零，他总是想再上前逗逗林秋，可是不敢了。到底为什么不敢，他自己也说不清楚。 

两人之间这样微妙的关系持续了大约一周，顾白终于忍不住了，他找了林秋说想跟他谈谈。 

林秋正坐在那看书，抬头瞥了顾白一眼没说话，又继续低头看。 

“林秋，我…...诶，算了。”见他这么冷，顾白斟酌几天的词如鲠在喉，怎么也说不出来。俩人低头不见抬头见，天天能碰见，顾白还是一句话也没能说。 

他喜欢林秋，可林秋不就把他当个飞机杯吗。要不他跟林秋说说，他俩做彼此的飞机杯行不行？这台词是不是太欠揍了。那他们这是什么关系，炮友吗，一夜情？顾白绞尽脑汁都想不出来什么词形容，暗恋？他要是跟林秋说能不能做他男朋友会不会太奇怪了啊？ 

就这么纠结了几天，到了顾白的生日，他想，要是在生日这天林秋态度对他有一点点好转，他就跟林秋告白，反正做都做过了，他一定要对林秋负责，虽然他并不需要。 

这天晚上班里包了酒店聚会给顾白庆生，他收到了不少人送的礼物，还有暗恋他女生的情书，但是他最期待的林秋却什么表示都没有，只有微信消息里一句干巴巴的生日快乐。他想，那些系统程序里掉下来的蛋糕，就当是林秋送给他的礼物了吧。   
这也太惨了。 

顾白喝的有点醉，晚上过了门禁时间，一群人开了几间房胡乱睡下了，顾白单独给他跟林秋开了一间，他要跟林秋告白，要是林秋拒绝了，他就再也不提这事了。到了房间里，林秋靠在墙边看着他醉醺醺的样子勾了勾嘴角说：“你都喝醉了，还不早点睡。” 

“唔，林秋，我……我想跟你说。” 

这时突然有人敲门，林秋摆了摆手说：“你先等会儿。”他开门拿进来一个挺大的纸箱放在地上，然后又看向顾白说：“你说吧。” 

“这什么东西？”顾白指了指地上的纸箱问，好像是件快递，上面商品上写了一排小字，可是顾白头晕，怎么也看不清。   
林秋打断他问：“你不是有话想跟我说吗？” 

“哦对，我……”怎么就说不出来呢，我喜欢你四个字明明在心里演习了一千遍一万遍，怎么面对林秋的时候就能说出来一个字呢。他明明在那么多人面前演讲过，作为优秀学生代表发言，在班级里开会，他从来没有紧张过，从不怯场，可是就他跟林秋两个人，四个字，怎么都说不出口。

太怂了，顾白没想到自己有一天会这样，他颓然的坐在床边叹了口气：“算了，你回去睡觉吧，我不说了。” 

林秋用脚尖踢了踢地上的纸箱眨了眨眼睛问：“你不好奇这是什么了？” 

“什么东西？” 

顾白蹲在那旁边看，费了老大劲才看清上面的几个小子：学习用品。 

“啊？什么，学习用品。”他好像喝的太多了，一时间也没反应过来。 

“真是笨死了，你不是说要跟我一起学习吗。”林秋也蹲下来做到他旁边，把箱子打开了，里面东西倒出来是满满一箱的情趣用品，飞机杯，按摩棒，炮机......还有满满的避孕套。 

他在顾白还发呆的时候忽然凑近了，搂着他亲了一口轻声说：“舍长，我是真的不会用，你亲手教教我这些东西到底怎么用吧……” 

“好，全都教给你。”


	5. 老板

高三生x酒吧老板 

他又逃课了。 

穿着件宽松的校服，单肩背着书包，点了杯热茶在酒吧的角落里坐着，有时候坐十几分钟，有时候能坐一两个小时，他不抽烟也不喝酒，也不是来听歌的，是来偷看这家酒吧的老板。 

说起来也是奇怪，他不喜欢男的，学校里追他的漂亮女生也不少，可见老板的第一眼他就陷进去了。 

还是半个月之前跟朋友来这儿玩，一进门他就见到这个男人，瘦瘦高高，披着件墨黑色的外套，松松垮垮露出半截肩膀，里面是丝绸质感的石青色衬衫，掖在笔直的西装裤里，腰上系了根很细的腰带，男人的皮肤很白，不是病态的白，而是那种像在牛奶里泡了很久的颜色，靠近了总觉得还带着点奶味。 

他站的很随意，甚至有些慵懒的靠在挂满琐碎零件的装饰墙上，是一双桃花眼，眼尾有一颗很明显的泪痣，金丝边眼镜挂在他高挺的鼻梁上，不笑的话看起来斯斯文文，但是他手里永远夹着根烟，有时候是刚点燃的，有时候是烧了半截。烟气迷雾散开来勾勒出他精致的轮廓，像一幅画。 

他不记得自己盯着男人看了多久，烟雾终于散开时男人深邃又明亮的眼睛突然看向他，抿着薄嫩又鲜红的嘴唇，轻轻勾起嘴角，声音很低的说了一句。 

“你好啊。” 

他们只讲过那一句话，之后每天晚上他都会逃掉晚自习来这里看他，老板有很多很多各种各样的衬衫，丝质的，纯棉的，刺绣的，纯白色，花青，琥珀，朱砂红。无论哪一种，穿在他身上都好看，万年不变的是他的金丝边和指缝中夹的烟。 

他烟瘾好大，几乎就没断过，可是靠近的时候却在他身上闻不到什么呛鼻的烟味，手指间也没有变色，牙齿也特别白，嘴角总是挂着淡淡的笑，勾的人心痒。 

老板从没主动找他讲话过，偶尔去别的桌前打招呼，来回走动时他会看见老板露出的一小截细瘦又好看的脚踝，后面的筋骨很突出，泛着白玉色，很让人有想要触碰的欲望。 

在老板第三次走过他面前时，他终于忍不住叫住了他。 

等人走过来，他又不知道自己要说什么，憋了半天才开口说，“给我一杯酒。” 

“你成年了嘛？”他讲话的声音很好听，语调上扬，是那种听他讲了一句还想要听更多的声线，让人上瘾。 

他把校服拉链向下拽了拽，闷声道，“高考后就成年了。” 

“那高考后再请你喝酒，”老板叫人给他倒了杯果汁来，“这个好喝，来这儿的小孩都爱喝这个。” 

小孩儿。 

不知道为什么，他挺不愿意听他叫自己小孩，老板看起来很年轻，总觉得没大他几岁，他反驳了几句，老板把烟掐了，笑的眼睛都弯起来，他说，我都二十七了。 

开始他不明白自己为什么会那么痴迷的盯着老板看，看他吸烟的样子，眯眼的样子，勾着嘴角笑的样子，后来某一天他忽然发现，他想跟老板睡觉。 

下课后几个人躲在厕所里抽烟，跟他挺好的那个男生贱兮兮的凑过来问他自己第一次弄是什么时候，他想了想回答说，好像初中，忘了。 

男生又问他有没有性幻想对象，是什么样的。 

他这次想都没想，开口说，“瘦瘦高高，喜欢穿衬衫，手里夹着烟，唇红齿白鼻梁上挂着眼镜那种。” 

“啧，听起来还挺带感的。” 

他说完才意识到他脑子里想的都是老板。 

今晚老板穿的是花色衬衫，又薄又透，他一进门目光就落在老板胸口上，他好像看见了又好像没看见，一抬头就对上老板那双亮晶晶的眼睛，他嘴角缀笑，轻声问，“看什么呢。” 

他头也不回的找个角落坐下来，只点了一杯果汁。 

不知道怎么了。 

他看见老板靠在那儿，手里夹着烟，特别想把他的烟夺下来扔在地上踩灭了，然后粗暴的跟他接吻，想把他掖在裤子里的衬衫扯出来，最好扣子崩掉几颗。手指想要顺着衬衫下摆钻进去，狠狠揉他胸口的两颗红豆，吻他的耳垂，舔咬锁骨，还想给他白嫩的脖颈上种一排排深红色的草莓。 

越想越糟糕，他还想老板细瘦的脚踝搭在他肩膀，嘴角勾起来，声音很低的叫他名字，叫他快点进来。 

他没想过要跟男人上床，总觉得有些反胃，但如果是老板，他就特别想。 

这种想法在他心里生根发芽，越长越大，蔓延到他的骨子里，他甚至想把老板按在酒吧里狠狠干一炮。 

不知道老板什么时候坐到对面的，笑的时候嘴角微微上扬，看着他发呆就伸手在他脸上捏了一把。 

“又想什么呢，一直发呆？”老板给他加了点冰块，把杯子推到他面前。 

“没事。”他托着下巴，舔了舔下唇，觉得老板笑起来又妖又媚，像只狐狸勾的他死死的。 

两人面对面坐了一会儿，老板向他勾勾手指，贴近他耳朵说，“别胡思乱想了，我不跟未成年睡觉。” 

他张了张嘴，不知道说什么，含了块冰在嘴里，等一整块都含化了，他才说，“我还有十三天就成年了。” 

老板坐在他对面，双手撑着桌子盯着他看，看不出什么情绪，他嘴角永远带着点儿笑意，又轻又温柔，他感觉到老板在桌子下面用小腿蹭了蹭他的，像小动物示好似的，蹭的他出感觉了才忽然停下，老板笑的露出一排整洁的牙齿，又撩又迷人，他笑着说。 

“你还是处男吧？” 

他恼羞成怒在桌子下面踢了老板一脚，虽然不重，但老板还是有点委屈似的皱了皱眉，不过很快就舒展开来，捏了捏他的脸，勾起嘴角说。 

“脸都红透了。” 

他伸手一摸，果然红的发烫。 

他几天没去酒吧了，不单是因为快高考，他更觉得老板在玩他，可是又找不到根据，他不喜欢老板，只是想跟他睡觉，他的每一个眼神，动作，嘴角笑起的弧度，都让他难以忘怀，他整天幻想着老板被自己压在身下被自己干哭的样子，真他妈变态。 

他没日没夜的刷题，企图用这些东西把那个人从脑海中挤出去，用学习来消耗他所有的精力，就这么过了几天，他还是没忍住又逃了晚自习。 

他没进酒吧，在门口蹲了一晚上，到后半夜几乎人都走光了，老板才从里面出来，看见他蹲在路边愣了几秒，但很快在他屁股上狠狠踹了一脚，他毫无防备，险些跪在地上，起身刚要破口大骂，就看见老板笑盈盈的看着他，手里还夹了根烟。 

他站起来，比老板高了半头，哼声道，“你踢我做什么？” 

“还你那天一脚。”老板笑笑说。 

“幼稚。” 

老板要走，他跟在后面走了几步，抿着嘴说，“今天我生日。” 

“咦？要我帮你过生日吗？我可没准备什么生日礼物。”老板推了推眼镜，“不过我家冰箱里倒是有昨天剩的半块蛋糕，你不介意的话……” 

“走。”他丝毫没犹豫，钻进了老板的车。 

他十八岁的生日，是在一个连名字都不知道的陌生人家里过的，两个人在剩的半块蛋糕上插了两支烟，关灯许愿，老板又给他唱了生日歌，环节一个没少，最后他吃了两口蛋糕躺在老板腿上抽烟。 

等烟都抽完了，他还是没动，老板把烟灭了，捏了捏他耳垂，轻声说，“你还真是黏人。” 

接着就低头吻了下来，他没想到老板会真的跟他上床，等俩人都脱光衣服缠绵到床上了，他还是没忍住问了老板一句，“我是不是在做梦？” 

老板被他压在身下，眼镜不知道丢在哪了，嘴唇被他亲的很红，他勾了勾嘴角，声音蛊惑人心，他说，“做梦的话，也要用力一点。” 

真的像勾人魂魄的妖，老板细长的双腿搭在他肩膀上，露出来的后面是粉红色的，颜色很浅，他自己伸进两根手指缓缓抽弄，顺着指缝有透明液体流出来，他在老板细嫩的腿根上摸了几下，老板就哼唧着说，别摸了，好痒。 

他不听，老板的腿实在是好看，又细又长，摸起来比他那件丝绸衬衫的质感还要好，他低下头在他腿根狠狠的吸允，留下一排印记。 

老板叫起来特别好听，带着点哭腔的哼唧，但又不是真的哭，他把两根手指抽出来含在嘴里，把上面湿漉漉的汁水都舔了，大敞着腿叫他进来。 

那里面又紧又湿，他刚操进去就被吸住了，老板用腿夹着他的腰，叫他快点，再快点。 

他俯身咬着老板的耳垂说，“怎么会这么多水，是不是想让我操死你。” 

他不知道干了多少下，又把人抱起来压在墙上顶，老板说这个姿势最爽，夸他下面大，活又好，听的他不知疲惫一下一下嵌入他的身体里，直到两个人都含涔涔的，才射进他身体里。 

结束后抱着他去洗澡，用手指帮老板把东西又抠出来，他本想再来一次，老板靠在他胸口假装哭唧唧地说，“不要做了，好疼好疼。” 

见他不动手动脚了，才又勾着嘴角笑出声，“年轻人体力真好。” 

老板给自己身上涂了好多沐浴液，用手捧起来吹泡泡，他看了一眼帮老板冲头发，哼笑道，“你不是二十七了吗，还这么幼稚。” 

老板不说话，只是看着他笑，随后又躺进浴缸里，他在水里摸他光滑的大腿，不一会又硬了，他把老板扯起来抱在怀里，脑子一抽，问了句，“你喜欢我吗？” 

老板不戴眼镜的时候看起来更漂亮，桃花眼勾的人心尖发颤，他张了张嘴想说什么却又没说，凑过去跟他接吻，老板的舌头又嫩又灵活，像蛇的信子尖尖的，顶端还有点不易察觉的分叉，在他口腔里扫来扫去，让他有一瞬间怀疑老板是什么蛇精或者狐妖，他不再问了，把人抱在怀里又做了一次。 

高考前几天他一直住在老板家里，老板一个人住，房间打扫得很干净，还会煮饭，他偶尔刷题，或者抱着老板一起看电影，或者做／爱，大部分时间都在做／爱。 

他不得不承认他迷恋老板的身体，而且他会的很多，大概是跟很多男人上过床，他不知道，也不太想知道。 

直到高考前他才离开。 

那几天他回家住，考得还不错，考完最后一科时他特别想他，他想再问一次那个老板没有回答他的问题。 

他走进酒吧，看见老板在和一个男人接吻。 

那个男人跟他差不多高，紧紧的抱着他，一只手轻轻抚摸他瘦削的背，两个人吻的很深情，老板贴在他胸口看起来很温顺。 

他就站在那看着两个人接吻，盯着老板的背影看，恨不得把他看穿，看看他心里在想什么，他觉得胸口闷，紧紧握着拳头，指甲都要嵌进肉里，可是却不觉得疼，他只觉得胸口闷。 

是那个男人先注意到他，顿了顿用手轻轻捏了捏老板的肩膀，轻声问，是不是你朋友。 

老板回过头看到他，伸出手指推了推镜框，手里夹着支燃了半截的烟。 

他淡淡的笑，勾着嘴角问，“考得怎么样？” 

他头也不回的走了。 

他从未定义过他与老板之间的关系，情人，炮友，喜欢的人，都不是，他甚至不清楚自己对他究竟是什么样的感情，他也不想知道了。 

他们不过是陌生人，上了床却连名字都不知道的那种。 

那之后他再也没去过那家酒吧。 

他成绩很好，过了一本线十几分，家里人都想让他去北京读个大学，他想了想还是选择留在这里，他也不知道自己怎么会这样，也不知道在期许什么。有天夜里他梦见老板，还是穿着第一次见面那件石青色衬衫，眼睛眯起来看着他笑。 

开学前他还是又回去看了一次，只不过在那条街上绕了两圈也没找到。 

他在每个店面门口都停留一阵，也没发现一点那家酒吧的踪迹，他甚至还去隔壁街上找了一圈，什么都没有，最后他在一家正在翻修的书店门口停下了。 

他在那门口的路灯旁看到半截烟，是老板爱抽的那款。 

书店翻修的差不多了，只剩下两个工人在门口打扫一些乱七八糟的废品，他走过去问，这儿怎么改成书店了。 

“原来那个老板不干了，就给兑了。”一个戴着鸭舌帽的师傅说。 

“什么时候的事？” 

“有半个多月了吧，这书店都开业一周了。” 

“老板呢？” 

“你进去瞅瞅？早换人了。” 

他感觉身体像有什么东西在流失似的一点点被抽空，心脏就剩下个空壳，连血都没了，他目光垂落，干巴巴的说了声，谢谢。 

他走进书店，脑海回忆着那家酒吧的格局，吧台的位置是书架，他最爱坐的那个角落是书架，昏黄灯光照着的那个小舞台是书架，全他妈是书架。他感到十分暴躁，走到老板最爱靠着的那堵墙面前，看了看，什么都没了，那面曾经挂满各种琐碎零件的蒸汽风的墙，现在被刷了新的白色油漆，白的刺眼睛。 

上大学后他交了几个女朋友，一个比一个漂亮都爱他死去活来的，但后来都被他甩了，又开始交男朋友，换了几个后也不了了之，无论跟谁上床他都会想起老板，想起他大敞着那双又细又嫩的长腿，叫自己插深一点儿。也想起他勾起嘴角对自己笑，然后捏着烟说，跟你上床真爽。 

大三时他不再恋爱了，找了个同校的学弟做炮友，平时几乎不会见面，有需要了就两人一起去开房。 

学弟比他小一岁，性格特别好，阳光可爱，在床上也十分配合他，喜欢撅着屁股给他干，再回头哼哼唧唧的跟他接吻，偶尔还会给他带礼物，什么逛街时候觉得适合他的T恤，跟自己一样的鞋，浅棕色的腕表，他开始不想收，那小孩挺委屈的说，我没想跟你谈恋爱，也不打扰你，他再拒绝学弟就要哭似的，他不忍心，带回宿舍全都扔到柜子里了。 

有次做完，他心情不错，学弟问他是不是有喜欢的人，他一股脑把老板的故事给他讲了。 

学弟问，“你还喜欢他吗？” 

“我什么时候说过我喜欢他。” 

学弟裹着被子还靠在他怀里声音糯糯的说，可你明明就很喜欢他啊。 

他以为自己再也不会见到老板了。 

这天他刚洗完澡听见有人敲门，开门一看居然是他，他怔怔的看了他很久，老板把烟灭了，冲他挺不好意思的笑笑说，我可以进去吗？ 

他跟从前一样，又白又瘦，皮肤很滑，还是穿剪裁妥帖的衬衫，戴着金丝边眼镜，喜欢抽烟。 

有几年没见了，他都不知道要从什么开始聊起，想了半天才开口问，“你去哪了？” 

“嗯？”他弯起眼睛，从桌子上拿起一个苹果吃，咬了两口觉得不好吃又放下了，勾起嘴角想了想说，“去环游世界了。” 

“哦，跟他吗？” 

“哪个他？”老板有点诧异。 

“就是在酒吧跟你接吻那个。” 

“你还记着呢，早就不联系了。” 

“那你怎么找到我的？”他问，毕竟他们两个连彼此的名字都不知道。 

老板好像很累似的，捏了捏胳膊又捶了几下脊背才开口说，去你学校问了一圈，就找到了。 

他不知道他说的真假，也不想问了，他给老板做了顿晚饭，陪他一起吃，吃完后老板去洗澡，洗完了就钻进他被窝。 

老板摘了眼镜勾起嘴角淡淡的笑，轻声说，“我想你，就来找你了。” 

他站在床尾，看了他一会儿，解开皮带上前把他的手绑在一起，粗暴的把老板脱了精光——虽然他本来也没穿什么，一件睡袍而已。 

他低头与老板接吻，吸他的舌尖，简单扩张后就操入他身体里，他抬着老板一条腿搭在肩膀上，一下比一下深，老板难耐的叫了几声，喘着粗气说，“现在这么熟练了，没少跟人做吧。” 

他不说话，只是换着姿势操他。 

老板一点儿都没变，算下来估计是三十几了，如果当初他没骗自己的话，但皮肤还是嫩的出水，后面扒开也是粉嫩粉嫩的，跟俩人第一次做一样紧，他压着老板的腿根往深处顶，老板就用双腿勾他的腰，到后面被操的都勾不紧了，只能一颤一颤的搭在他跨上晃。 

老板住下来了。 

他问老板，你不去环游世界了吗？男朋友呢。 

老板弹了弹烟灰，轻声说，“你是不是想做我男朋友啊？” 

“我没这么想。” 

“那你还收留我，还跟我睡觉，还给我做早餐啊？”他语气跟从前一样，尾音稍稍上扬，声线又软又舒服，让人着迷上瘾。 

他不知道怎么回答，把盘子收了，进屋打游戏去了。 

老板有时候会出门买东西，大部分是买衬衫和烟，也会买些吃的回来，其他时间都是泡在家里，他没什么课，毕设做完了就在家打游戏。 

老板站在他身后看了一会儿，把抽了一半的烟塞给他，直接坐在他腿上说，“你怎么这么笨啊，我帮你打。” 

他被逗笑了，在老板腰上捏了一把，问，“你还会打游戏呢？” 

“比你厉害多了。” 

老板的腿长，坐在他身上不舒服，扭来扭去的，开始还好，没过三分钟他就硬了，把手探进他臀缝里又揉又插，搞的老板湿淋淋的撅着屁股还啪啪拍鼠标，哼唧着说，“你，你还让不让我玩了，嗯？别，轻，轻点啊……” 

“别玩了，我想操你。”他说。 

他把老板压在桌子上操，撞的显示器和键盘都跟着晃，直到后面老板有点站不住了，半跪在地上咬着下唇说，“嗯哈.....你弄的我好舒服。” 

接着老板就射在地毯上了。 

他帮老板擦干净，穿好裤子，看着屏幕的战绩说，你游戏打的也不怎么样嘛。 

老板凑过去跟他接吻，弯着眼睛笑，用力咬他耳垂说，你真幼稚。 

他从没觉得自己喜欢他，只是离不开他，想跟他做／爱，讲话，做很多事情，但老板什么都不告诉他，神秘的仿佛他们还是陌生人，这种感觉让他特别不爽却又没有办法，因为老板给他操，会陪他做任何事，他问的问题也都一一回答，可不爱讲真话。 

他一点办法都没有。 

他不想承认自己喜欢老板，也不愿意承认，老板从来就不喜欢他。 

这种感觉真的一点儿都不好，无助又绝望，没有办法也没有尽头。 

他们在一起生活了两个月，到他生日这天，老板亲手给他做了蛋糕，但是只有半个，他插了两根烟在上面，给他唱生日歌，说祝他生日快乐。 

“你有什么生日愿望？” 

“我想听你说，你喜欢我。” 

老板捏着烟想了一会儿，勾了勾嘴角笑着说，“还有别的吗？” 

“没了，就这一个。” 

老板把烟灭了，凑到他跟前，亲亲他耳朵轻声说，“我喜欢你，喜欢你，好喜欢你。” 

那天晚上他压着老板做了好几次，都不带套，弄的床单地毯上到处粘糊糊，有他的也有他的。他像发疯似得压在他身上顶弄，老板说疼了也不停，到最后他射不出什么，顶端只能溢出些粘稠的液体。 

汗水浸湿床单，他仰面朝天，叹了口气，说，“你走吧，我看见他来找你两次了，他是你男朋友吗？” 

“说句实话。”他说。 

“是，”老板被操的几乎无法动弹，声音很低，他说，“我们俩在国外结婚了。” 

“那你找我来干什么，吵架了？” 

“没有，我只是想你。” 

他没再说话了，只觉得特别累，一闭眼就沉沉睡去。 

再睁开眼已经天亮了，床上没有人，学弟从门口进来看见他醒了，惊呼道，“吓死我了，你睡了整整一天都没醒，啊不对，好像是两天。” 

他起来看，房间已经被打扫过了，不知道是老板还是学弟做的，他饿的发昏，随便吃了点东西，发现房间里关于老板所有的东西都没有了。 

他坐在那发呆了一会儿，揉揉眼睛，抬头对学弟说，“咱们俩谈恋爱吧，你搬过来住。” 

学弟特高兴的跑过来抱着他亲了一口。 

他再也没见过老板了。


	6. 《重逢危机》

斯文暴躁病娇攻x软弱大美人受

 

1

温骁被绑架了，和五个女孩子一起。

他去参加一个同学的生日聚会，在一栋郊区别墅里，那群人玩到后半夜，有的喝醉了，有的嗨到起飞，群魔乱舞，温骁靠在窗边给家里打了个电话，但是没人接。他是家里领养来的，本是说养父母不能生育，却在他来这之后很快有了两个小孩，毫无血缘关系的他一下子成了最多余的那个，没人关心他，甚至希望他不要再回来。  
温骁讷讷的站了一会儿，忽然过来两个女孩子笑着叫他一起去买饮料，他们走到路边，温骁被迎面而来的车灯晃了一下，接着便失去了意识。

在这里有他和那两个女孩子，还有三个陌生的。

他们被关了整整三天。

房间阴暗潮湿，像某个地下室，是水泥墙，只有头顶上小小的一条缝隙供给呼吸，和一丝微弱的光。

开始女孩子们哭哭啼啼大喊着救命，后来连话也说不出来，滴水未进和深深的恐惧感让每个人的肉体和精神都大量透支，温骁抱着膝盖坐在角落里，一句话也不说。他想，如果有一天他消失了，也没有人会找他，就算他真的死在这里，也不会给任何人带来一丝悲伤难过。

那种被人忽略无视的感受和现在这样暗无天日的等待同样令他绝望。

直到第五天，一个女孩子昏了过去，才从那扇尘封已久的铁门外进来两个男人。他们拖走那个女孩，然后又消失在了大家的视线里，在这期间，没有人敢开口说话，因为他们透过那微弱冷清的月光下，看见其中一个男人的身上沾满了血迹。

鲜红的，难以让人忽略的血迹，以及新鲜而刺鼻的血腥味道。

他们杀人了。

温骁很快下了定论，他不知道绑匪要什么，为什么囚禁他们，他现在唯一知道的就是，他们即将一个个的死在这里。  
没有什么是比等待死亡更可怕的事情了。

他用最后仅存的一丝理智接收到这个信息后几近崩溃，他缩在角落里浑身颤抖，牙齿不受控制的打颤，他甚至能听见自己骨头咯咯作响的声音，他抖的几乎快要散架了。

绑匪进来问谁家里比较有钱，可以把她们赎回去，女孩们争先恐后的用最后一丝力气说自己的家里有钱，写下电话，剩下的几个女孩接二连三的被带走，温骁躲在角落能听见她们在门外虚弱却又撕心裂肺的喊叫，他用双手紧紧堵住耳朵，那些痛苦悲惨的哭喊声还是顺着指缝传入他的大脑。

接着是几声震耳欲聋的枪响，一切都安静了。

嘈杂哭喊叫骂，什么都没有了，周围漆黑一片，死寂一般，寂静的像是刚刚什么都没有发生过。

温骁终于忍不住开始掉眼泪，他不敢哭的太大声，却难以抑制，抽噎的几乎断气，他跪在地上感觉两腿之间都湿透了，他死死咬着下唇祈求自己不要发出声音，他抱着双膝感觉胸膛和大脑要一同炸裂崩解。

铁门砰的一声被踹开了。

其中一个男人说：原来还剩下一个。

声音带着些笑意，是对温骁下的死刑。

那男人满身是血，大概是刚刚溅上去的，他凑近了，温骁似乎还能感受到血液滚烫的温度，刺鼻锈腥的味道迎面扑来，温骁扶着墙干呕，眼泪鼻涕和口水模糊一团流出来，他喉咙痛的连一点声音都发不出来，更多的是恐惧，对未知，死亡，和接下来即将死亡的恐惧。

那男人捏住他的脖子，随即愣了一下，他撩开温骁额前零散的碎发对他打量一番，随后对身后的男人说：是个男的。

也不怪他们认错性别，温骁骨架小，瘦的厉害，又是留长发，在阳光下看是五官精致的大美人，那晚太黑了，他被当成女孩子一起绑了过来。面前的男人盯着他脸细细的看，大概是温骁惊恐的面部太过扭曲，又都是眼泪口水，男人撇撇嘴伸手在他两腿之间摸了一把想要确认，没想到却摸了一手骚味，他骂了句脏话。

男人站起来对身后的人说：阿良，你不是喜欢男人吗，这个留给你玩吧，记得处理干净。

被叫阿良的男人淡淡的’嗯’了一声，等满身血腥味的男人离开后良久，他才缓缓踱步而来，不过是几秒钟却像是一个世纪那样漫长的等待，等他走到温骁面前，温骁清晰的听见咔嗒一声，是子弹上膛的声音。

 

2 

冰冷无情的枪口抵在温骁的额头上。

他疯狂而绝望的摇头，颤颤巍巍十分艰难的从喉咙发出几个音节：“不要，不要杀我。”

那男人的身上没有刺鼻令人作呕的血腥味，相反的，还能闻到不属于这个潮湿阴暗环境的淡淡清香，好像是洗衣粉的味道也可能是别的，温骁觉得自己已经是被吓到精神错乱了，他怎么会闻到这种味道。

男人死死抵着他的额头没有动作，居高临下的站在那里，似乎是在欣赏他的恐惧和绝望，人在临死前总有那么几秒，会露出这一辈都不会见过的表情，狰狞，麻木，双瞳放大到几乎失焦，却参杂着卑微到无法言喻的乞求。

太美妙了，像件艺术品。

男人缓缓蹲在他面前，用枪口缓缓撩开他额前凌乱的头发，望着他的眼睛忽然笑了一声，他问：“你知道外面刚刚发生什么了吗？”

男人的声音低沉而富有磁性，如果换个环境一定是可以哄人睡觉的温柔声线，可是现在听来只会让温骁觉得毛骨悚然，他颤抖着摇头双手紧紧的攥着，连指甲嵌进肉里了都没有察觉。面前的人似乎不太满意他这样的反应，用枪轻轻敲了敲他的额头命令道：“说话。”

温骁断断续续的哭着说：“不知道，我不知道。”

男人贴近他耳朵似乎还带了点笑意温柔的说：“被其他人轮奸，然后像我这样用枪指着头，一个一个干掉了，砰——的一声，血溅的特别高，你想不想要看看呀？”

男人说到’砰’的时候，温骁紧跟着浑身一抖，感觉到腿根又湿了大片。他怕自己不回答惹恼了他，赶紧回答说：“…...不，不要，我不要。”

“不要呀，也是，那画面太血腥了不太适合你，那要不要我把他们的头拿进来给你看看呢，人临死前的绝望表情，你还没有看过吧。”

太可怕了，男人说的每一个字都无比真切的在他脑海中回荡，他甚至能脑补出那种画面，大概就是和现在的他一样的，一样的难以形容的恐惧。

温骁不想死，他脑海中像走马灯般的浮现出从前生活的画面，就算是家人待他冷漠，可终究是活着的，他宁愿被人忽视一辈子没有人爱，也想要活下去。

男人捏着他的下巴，又凑近一些，枪口从他额头上缓缓滑下，轻轻在他鼻尖上点了一下，然后落在他被眼泪和口水模糊一片颤抖着的唇瓣上，轻而易举的把枪口塞进了他的嘴巴。

枪口抵在他舌尖上的一瞬间，温骁彻底崩溃了。

他终于绝望的哭出了声，嚎啕大哭，他从没有像现在这样难过而悲伤，他放弃了最后一丝理智和尊严，大声哭喊：“别杀我，求求你别杀我……你放了我吧，求你了，我不想死。”

男人动了动枪口，像是看一场精彩绝伦的表演，歪着头说：“继续。”

“不要杀我，求求你……”温骁忽然想起来刚刚那个满身血气的男人叫他阿良，说他喜欢男人，他像抓住一根稻草一般哭到：“阿良，别杀我，你可以玩我，怎么样都行，不要杀我……”

“求你了。”

“我不想死。”

一声比一声还要绝望，他跪在地上咬着枪口哭，他真的不想死。

男人似乎听到了什么感兴趣的事情，动了动脖子轻声问：“给我玩？怎么玩。”

“呜呜，呜......怎么，怎么样都行，怎么样都行，只要别杀我……”

男人冰冷的手指划过他满是口水的下唇，干笑几声说：“好啊。”

随后他毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机。

 

3

咔嗒一声，温骁瞳孔放大，目光呆滞，嘴角的口水滴滴答答的流出来，他像是灵魂被掏空了，瘦弱苍白的像一张纸摇摇晃晃的趴在了那男人的小腿上，在极度惊吓中昏了过去。

陆说良把他带走了。

温骁是在半路上醒来的，双手双脚都被粗糙的麻绳紧紧捆着，手法不是很专业也没耐心不温柔，完全是五花大绑，但却结结实实让他动弹不得，嘴里被塞了个什么东西顶在舌尖上，让他说不出话，连眼睛也被蒙住了。

车上摇摇晃晃的，路途十分颠簸，温骁根本没法判断这是去哪里，但是他忽然发现，自己居然没有死。

男人开了枪，但是自己没有死，因为枪里压根就没有子弹。

从一开始，那个男人就没想杀掉他，可是却如此喜欢自己绝望痛苦的表情，喜欢他挣扎求饶，太可怕了，这完全就是心理变态！温骁在心里怒吼，可是他不敢发出一点声音，就算那个人没有杀他，可依旧杀了别人，是杀手或者杀人犯，也没什么区别，不知道他什么时候就突然会要了自己的性命。

想到这里，温骁又开始发抖。

他太久没吃东西了，饿到胃痉挛，手脚因为麻木而带来的痛感令他四肢抽搐，再加上陌生和恐惧，他很快又昏睡过去。

再睁开眼睛时，他躺在一个又大又软的垫子上，旁边是一盏破旧的灯，闪着微弱的光。

温骁已经很久没有见过光了，他伸手摸了摸那盏落满灰尘的旧灯，像是看到了希望。怪不得人会喜欢把光比喻作希望，是真的，在令人绝望崩溃的黑暗中看到这一点光，温骁甚至能感觉到自己的心脏在缓缓跃动，那一点几近熄灭微弱的火苗又一点点燃了起来，或许他还能出去。

他喉咙干的像被火烧过一样，发不出一丁点声音，他举着那盏旧灯缓慢的移动身子环顾四周，发现这似乎还是一间潮湿阴暗的地下室，除了他身子下面的软垫和这盏灯，什么都没有了，房间很小，四四方方的，像一个监狱。

温骁十分艰难的向前爬了几步，想要寻找大门的位置，却发现脚腕被铁链拴住了，轻轻一挣便刺的发痛。他把灯举到脚边去看，细窄白嫩的脚腕上留下深深浅浅被麻绳摩擦破皮的痕迹，被铁链拴住之后加深了伤口的恶化。

温骁看到伤口之后才意识到有多么的疼，疼的他额头冒了冷汗，却毫无办法。

又是等待，死死的等待，等待未知的恐惧和死亡。

他不知道自己靠在那望着一片黑暗发呆了多久，又睡过去了。

不知道睡了多久，可能是几小时，可能是一天，温骁觉得浑身酸痛，浑浑噩噩的睁开眼，发现身边坐着那个男人。

男人端着一碗水，一勺一勺的喂给他喝，声音很低却异常温柔的问：“有没有好一点。”

温骁怔怔的点头，发现嗓子终于能说话了，他干巴巴的说了句：“我饿。”

男人耐心的喂他喝水，等一碗水都喝完了，他转身要走，温骁害怕他又要丢自己一个人在这儿不知道多久，壮着胆子伸手抓了他小腿一把，颤颤巍巍的说：“你，你要去哪，别丢下我。”

男人看了他一眼，淡淡地说：“喂你吃饭。”

温骁紧紧盯着他的背影，终于在他开门的一瞬间找准了门的位置，那门是嵌在墙里的几乎发现不了，好像是密码锁，明明漆黑一片，但是他却清晰的看到了那男人按了四个数字，0560。

他把那四个数字牢牢记在心里，这是他唯一可以逃出去的办法。

希望就这样一点点重生起来。

男人再次回来时，端了一碗热粥和鸡蛋羹，鸡蛋羹上还滴了几滴酱油，飘香四溢的味道让温骁一时间措手不及，他眼巴巴的望着他手里的碗，口水顺着嘴角向外流。

男人舀了一小勺热粥放在嘴边吹了吹，然后喂给他喝。

他太久没吃东西，太饿了，男人不准他自己吃，一碗粥一碗鸡蛋羹完全是就着自己口水吃下去的，温骁觉得他从未吃过这么好吃的东西，而且是这样好的待遇，被人一勺一勺的喂着，如若他不是个罪犯，他一定不会想要这么快逃离这个地方。

“慢点吃。”男人说。

男人似乎穿着衬衫透着清淡的香气，袖口挽起来，手指修长，指甲也修建的整整齐齐，温骁偷偷看了他一眼，细长的眼睛深邃无垠，快要让他陷进去。他甚至觉得这个男人应该有一份体面而令人尊重的工作。

人的意志力太过强大，温骁只吃了这么一点东西，大脑便可以飞快地运转计算着一会儿要怎么逃出去。

他试探着和男人说话，声音很轻的问：“…我，你，你叫阿良是吗，你可以叫我温骁，这是我的名字。”

男人手顿了一下，从喉咙里发出一个音节不冷不热的应了一声。半晌才说道：“我姓陆。”

温骁舔了舔下唇问：“你，你是做什么工作的？”

陆说良：“老师。”

温骁点了点头，又捧着杯子喝了点他递过来的水说：“那我叫你陆先生吧。”

陆说良看着他的眼睛，表情忽然变了，他捏着温骁的下巴沉声道：“别跟我套近乎，更别想着逃出去！”

温骁吞了吞口水，露出一个无辜的神情，他眼睛又圆又大，眼睫毛又密又长，让人看起来总是十分单纯清澈，温骁抿着下唇眨了几下眼睛望着他摇了摇头，小声说：“我没有。”

“我真的没有。”温骁说。

他从陆说良目光中捕捉到一丝信任，随后低声说：“其实我一点都不想回家，我是家里领养来的，后来他们又生了两个小孩……”他带着点微弱的哭腔继续说：“没有人爱我，他们或许希望我再也不要出现了，他们才是一家人，我永远都是多余的那个......”

“我留下来陪着你好不好。”

温骁的表情太过真诚，又或许是因为他太漂亮了，这样单薄迷乱人的谎言也会被人所相信。陆说良居然真的把锁着他的脚链打开了。

温骁甚至凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛，嘴上说着：“我留下来。”眼角却已经是难以掩饰可以逃离这里的喜悦了。

没有了束缚，有一盏灯，他知道门的位置和密码，现在只要面前这个人不在，他就可以跑出去了。

温骁觉得自己活了二十几年都没有像现在如此聪明过。

而面前的男人似乎真的放松了警惕，细长的手指穿过他乌黑的头发，冰凉的指尖摸着他的脸，陆说良凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖，想要抱抱他。

温骁根本没有察觉到他嘴角露出的玩味笑容和眯起来的双眼，一心沉浸在自己的逃跑计划当中。

在陆说良要抱住他的一瞬间，他终于把玻璃杯狠狠的摁碎在地上，胡乱抓起一片就向陆说良挥了过去，直直的扎进了陆说良的胸口。

是他心脏的位置。

温骁掌心温热一片，全都是陆说良胸口流出的血，他吓坏了，声线颤抖起来哭着说：“我没想杀你，我没有。”

陆说良冷笑一声：“知道你没那个胆子，就是想跑罢了。”

温骁哭着摇头，说我没有，我真的没有，他哭的上气不接下气，好像发生了什么天大的事，陆说良被他哭的心烦，低头一看，伤口有些深，衬衫都被鲜血染透了，他甩了温骁一巴掌命令他老实一点，便离开地下室去包扎伤口。

陆说良关上门后，温骁还假装哭喊了几声，随后拿着那盏灯摸向门口了过去。

他现在胃里有了东西，体力也恢复一些，他想，等自己从这里出去了，不管多远他都要跑，一定会遇到其他人帮他报警救他回家的。

他顺着冰凉潮湿的墙壁一点点的摸，终于看到了那扇门的密码锁，他觉得自己心脏都要跳出来了，激动喜悦夹杂着兴奋，难以言喻。他终于可以回家了，他终于活着出来了，不用在这个暗无天日的地方待下去了。

刚刚在陆说良去给他拿饭时他在心里默默数秒计算了一下，大概有一分钟，也就是说，如果食物是提前做好的，那么房子很大，厨房距离这里很远，或许结构也很复杂，毕竟他还不能确定这是什么地方，但有食物，又很好吃，还有酱油，应该是有人会生存的地方。

或许陆说良就住在这里。

他去包扎加上往返路程，一定会比去厨房给他送饭时间更久，他至少有两分钟以上的时间用来逃跑。

出了这扇门一定有光，有窗户，有门，如果找不到门就跳窗逃跑，既然地下室这么潮湿楼层就一定不会太高。

温骁精准的分析着这一切，不管怎么样，他一定可以逃出去了，陆说良的伤口不浅，他要脱衣服，清理伤口，涂药，包扎，一定会花不少时间，温骁颤抖着摸到那个密码锁上，小心翼翼的按下那四个他烂熟于心的数字。

0560。

滴，滴，滴，滴。

每按一下，就会发出一丝微弱的声响，每响一次，温骁就觉得离自由又更进一步了。

他按下最后一个数字，果然，那扇门滴的一声，打开了。

他自由了。

温骁在推开门的一瞬间，本该是喜悦的，却发出了一声尖细刺耳而无法抑制的尖叫声。

他腿软的跪在地上，有那么一瞬间大脑是空白的，因为他看见陆说良正冷笑着站在门口遥遥的等着他。

 

4

陆说良压根就没走。

他知道温骁想干什么。

出了阴暗的地下室后，他到浴室里随便清洗了一下就回来了，温骁猜的没错，这是他住的地方，一栋看起来十分舒适的别墅，有两层，在城郊的别墅群。

陆说良见伤口没有想象的那么深，用毛巾擦干净后，就返回来站在门口静静地等着温骁出来，抱着胳膊看这出好戏。

不出所料，没到一分钟，温骁就开了门，和他预想中的一模一样，温骁哭喊着跪在了他面前。温骁腿软的站不起来，想要趴着逃跑似的，陆说良上前像拎起一只受伤的小鸟那样容易把温骁提了起来，然后向卧室里走。

温骁心想，这一回真的要死了。

由于长期没有见到光亮，温骁觉得眼睛像被刺伤了似的睁不开，只要微微张开一点缝隙，就像针刺似的疼，他只好又闭上眼睛，他感觉到被人拖抱在怀里走，走了很长一段路，他死命地挣扎着却丝毫不起作用。男人宽厚的手掌在他屁股上重重的拍了一下，疼得温骁眼泪立刻掉了下来，他双手双脚同时挣扎，又踢又踹，这种行为似乎激怒了陆说良，他把温骁狠狠的摔在地上拖着向前走。

温骁感觉到一阵天翻地覆，脊背狠狠的摔在地上，让他疼的几乎无法动弹，胃里一阵翻江倒海，想吐却吐不出来。他看不见，只感觉到被人拖上了一层楼梯，转弯的时候额头还撞到了什么东西，令他头晕目眩。  
那一段路是他从未感受过的漫长，仿佛是陆说良把他一步步拖向死亡的深渊。

不知过了多久，温骁身上都要散架了，他甚至感受不到双手的知觉，直到他腾空被人抱起来，摔到了床上。

房间里的光线很弱，是暖黄色的，有那么一瞬间温骁甚至觉得自己已经回家了。但是很快，他适应了光线后睁开眼睛，以及看见了背对着自己的男人。

他看见陆说良赤裸着上身，只穿了一条西装长裤，脊背上有漂亮的肌肉线条，还有点班驳的血迹，大概是胸口的血蹭上去的，温骁很艰难的挪动一下身子，陆说良听到动静忽然回过头来。

他终于看清了他的脸。

陆说良长的很温柔，他眼睛修长，半眯起来目光十分慵懒，鼻梁高挺，脸部轮廓是刀削斧砍半的俊朗，有点像，有点像那种电视剧里的明星，也像那个在学校里会对他很温柔的学长。他嘴角还缀着些玩味的笑意，看到温骁后温柔的说：“睡醒了？”

又睡过去了，温骁浑然不知，他早已对时间没有了概念，或许也分不清什么时候是白天是黑夜。

温骁拖着几乎散架的身子勉强坐起来，才发现右手的手腕上戴上了冰凉的手铐锁在床头，这样他就没有办法再逃跑了，而且活动范围也只有那么一小处。他揉了揉眼睛，看见陆说良拿着枪走向自己。

一看到枪，温骁猛然想起他抵着自己喉咙开的那一枪，那一点都不好玩，恐惧下意识充满了他的大脑，一层细薄的冷汗再一次爬上了他的背。

陆说良抿着嘴笑，他用冰凉的枪口碰了碰温骁颤抖的双唇，要他张嘴。温骁像个机器一样张开嘴，再一次含住了枪口。陆说良轻轻转了一圈手腕，他高高在上的看着温骁说：“你的嘴巴这么漂亮，用来吃枪子实在是不太合适。”

温骁浑身一抖，眼泪扑簌簌地落下来，他稍稍向后退了一点，牙齿打颤着说：“我，我，我不想吃，我不想死。”

陆说良胸前的伤口已经简单处理过了，贴着一块四四方方的纱布，有淡淡的红色透过来。他盯着温骁看了一会，仔仔细细的把他上下打量一番，勾着嘴角轻蔑的笑了一声说：“原来你这么漂亮。”

他指尖没什么温度，撩开温骁额前散落的刘海，头发过了肩膀，陆说良还细心的帮他简单打理了一下，他捏着温骁尖尖的下巴情不自禁的说：“真漂亮。”

温骁以前听过很多人夸他漂亮，可是却从没有一次像现在这样可怕，令他浑身发抖，那声音明明是温柔的，长相也是温柔的，可温骁就是从脚底生出一股寒意，他不敢再看陆说良的眼睛，也不敢猜他下一步想要做什么。

或许是杀了他，或许是干些别的。温骁想象不出陆说良做什么事能让他不害怕。好像是即将被扔进油锅里油炸的鱼，所有的反抗都是徒劳，更何况，现在他连逃跑的机会都没有了。

面前的人看了他好久，随后摸了摸他的脸，轻声说：“我不杀你，别再逃跑了好吗。”

那根本不是请求，而是一句无法抗拒的命令。温骁仅存的一丝理智终于让他意识到，自己被囚禁了。是被一个绑匪，变态，或许也是杀人狂囚禁着。他之后的每一天都将不好过。

陆说良逼近些，温骁就下意识的向后躲，他猜不透陆说良要做什么，想的是什么，本能只是躲，很快他从床的中央移到了枕头上，接着后背贴上了冰凉的墙壁，他看见陆说良单手解开皮带，接着把那根粗长的硬物掏了出来。

已经完全勃起了，温骁不知道为什么，也不知道陆说良是什么时候有了反应，他头皮发麻，指甲深深的嵌进肉里。那一瞬间所有的尊严，理智都几乎被击垮，他疯狂的摇头，十分艰难的开口说：“不，不要。”

陆说良单腿跨到床上，拽着温骁的头发把他扯到自己两腿之间，温骁根本不配合，他发疯了似的躲，眼泪像没拧紧的水龙头一样流出来，含糊不清的说不要，说好恶心，骂他变态，在他带着断断续续的哭腔思索着还要骂些什么的时候，陆说良抬手不轻不重的赏了他一巴掌。

啪的一声，把温骁的哭声打断了。他顿了一下，张了张嘴似乎要继续哭，没想到又被删了一巴掌。温骁便不敢再动了，甚至喉咙里也不敢发出什么声音，整个人僵在那里。

脸上火辣辣的疼，他轻轻抽噎两声，被人捏住了下巴。陆说良用指尖在性器顶端抹了些溢出来的透明汁水抹在温骁打颤却红的诱人的唇瓣上，亮晶晶的，好像涂了口红一样漂亮，他捏了捏温骁的嘴，声线沙哑着说：“你嘴巴这么漂亮，当然要多吃点好东西。”

温骁的泪水黏在脸上，任由他胡乱摸着，他被陆说良捏了捏脸，无法控制的张开了嘴。

陆说良按着他的头，轻轻抬了抬腰，把硬挺的性器插入了他的嘴里。

生涩苦腥的味道立刻充斥了他的口腔，那种巨大的耻辱感将他紧紧包围，温骁被他摁在胯间，丝毫没有退路，他下意识的用舌头顶，想要把那根令他作呕的巨物吐出去，可这微乎其微的反抗却让陆说良爽的倒吸凉气，他像是抚摸一只小狗一样摸了摸温骁的头顶，轻佻的笑着说：“小嘴真会舔。”

陆说良揉着他的耳朵不断在他湿热的口腔内抽插，温骁居然已经没有了反抗他的勇气，或许他可以用牙齿狠狠的咬下去，抑或发疯的推开他，可是他都没有。连他自己都不知道是为什么，不知道是从哪一刻起，他全然失去了反抗的力气。

“嘶，要把我吸出来了。”

身上的男人快速抽插着，小腹节奏有力的撞着温骁的额头，瘦弱的温骁整个人都被他的动作带的一晃一晃的，温骁像一只木讷的提线木偶，被他摁在腿根逼迫着口交，或许都算不上逼迫，只是煽了他两巴掌他就失去了反抗的勇气。

男人的性器似乎又涨了一圈，温骁快要含不住，圆润的龟头顶在嗓子眼令他感到一阵干呕，他精神恍惚的躲了两下，陆说良忽然加快速度，最后深深一顶，在他喉咙深处射了出来。浓厚的如铁锈一般的麝香味立刻充斥了温骁的口腔，他感到天旋地转，疯狂咳嗽起来。那种腥甜的味道令他作呕，他干呕着想要把那些玩意吐出来，却被陆说良捏住了嘴巴和鼻子。

他呜呜的挣扎了几下，最后全部吞了下去。

他又开始掉眼泪，好像很伤心似的哭，但温骁已经不知道自己在哭什么了，他好像已经无法思考，他满脑子都是刚刚为面前的这个男人口交了，他觉得自己好脏，好恶心，甚至想不出什么词来形容自己。他哭的开始断气，缺氧般呼吸不畅，每一次开口喘息都好像坠入深渊一样夹杂着一种脚下轻飘飘的失重感。温骁还以为他就这样不知不觉的要死过去了。

陆说良射了之后似乎心情大好，他摸着因为恐惧而颤抖的温骁，亲了亲他的额头，轻声说：“我不杀你了，也不欺负你，你别哭了。”

温骁摇头，又点了点头，他目光失焦的看着前面，却看不清陆说良的脸。

他凑近了，捧着他的脸和他接吻，舌头灵活地钻进他的口腔里搅弄，吸着温骁的舌头用牙齿轻轻的咬，良久，他终于放开温骁，把瘦弱的人抱进怀里，贴着他耳朵笑着说：“你不是要我玩你吗，我会好好玩的。”

 

5

不知道为什么，也不知道从什么时候起，温骁萌生了一种陆说良对他很好的错觉。

因为他虽然把自己锁在房间里，却经常会为他带来很多好吃的，甚至有一次陆说良还带了火锅来跟他一起吃，而每次吃饭之前，陆说良都会要求他为自己口交。就好像，他只要随便张一张嘴，就可以拥有很多东西，拥有那些食物，拥有温暖的怀抱，拥有陆说良温柔的吻。

久而久之，温骁逐渐失去了辨别能力，甚至在这个只有他们两个人的小世界里，他觉得这样是好的。

他为陆说良口交，而陆说良给他一切。

陆说良每天都会来，他每天都会张着嘴巴等他，他甚至知道怎么样舔能把陆说良舔的舒服，让他高潮着射在自己的嘴里或脸上，他学会了怎么哄陆说良开心，他毫不自知的变的淫荡不堪。甚至在陆说良走后他会想着给陆说良口的画面自慰。

这样的日子无边无尽，温骁甚至逐渐失去了想要出去的欲望，每天都在等着陆说良的到来。

因为盼望陆说良来，似乎比盼望从这里逃出去更切合实际，是更容易实现的愿望。

陆说良已经两天没有来看他了。温骁不知道为什么。

温骁的手腕被磨出了一层薄薄的茧，已经不会那么痛了，他只有些水喝，饿的几乎没了力气，捂着胃侧身躺在床上小声地哭。他不知道陆说良为什么忽然就不来了，他最近表现很好，很乖，不再惹陆说良生气了，每次都会把他舔的很舒服，甚至会得到他的表扬和认可，可是陆说良为什么不来了，他和自己生气了吗，这么快就玩够了吗。

温骁思考的头晕目眩，或许是饿的，他迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，遥遥的望着那扇门，每一秒都在期待下一秒他可以被陆说良打开。

但是一直没有，直到他昏沉的睡了过去。

再醒来时，温骁看见陆说良坐在床边捧着一碗粥，见他醒了就舀了一勺喂给他喝，温骁还以为是做梦，揉了揉眼睛发现果真是陆说良，他便一下子又哭了出来。陆说良好像心情不是很好，把碗砰的一声摔在一旁，粥渍溅在床单上，温骁赶紧用手抹干净，他听见陆说良不耐烦的问他：“你他妈哭什么呢？”

温骁被他吓的一抽一抽的，陆说良骂道：“我还没死呢，你他妈不用这么早给我哭丧。”

温骁吸吸鼻子，抬起头看他，这才借助暖黄的灯光看清楚了。面前的人满身是伤，从头到脚都是熟悉又陌生的血腥味。他虽然穿着外套，但已经破破烂烂了，鲜血甚至从里面渗出来把衣服都沁透了，就连嘴角也裂了口子。温骁看清之后吓坏了，他颤颤巍巍的抬起手摸了摸陆说良的下巴，哭着说：“怎，怎么了？”

陆说良冷冷的说：“没怎么。”他站起来把外套脱了，去旁边清理伤口，又说：“你自己把粥喝了。”

他不说，温骁也不敢多问，乖乖的抹干净眼泪把粥喝了，然后坐在床边安安静静地看着他包扎伤口。其实他很想过去帮他清理，可是手腕还被手铐拴在床头，他过不去。陆说良好像是跟人打架了，背上全都是深深浅浅的淤青，就算灯光昏暗，可看起来还是那么的触目惊心，温骁没来由的心疼了一下。

等陆说良包扎好了，他站在那里盯着温骁看，温骁不知道他什么意思，以为他想让自己给他舔了，于是乖巧的坐在床边张了张嘴巴，低声问：“今天要舔吗？”

陆说良哼笑了一声，温骁不知道他笑什么，或许是在笑自己低贱，或许看他这个样子觉得可笑，可是他又能做些什么呢，除了一张嘴巴，他根本毫无用处。温骁看他走过来，讨好的伸出舌尖，陆说良没向往常那样直接解皮带脱裤子，而是伸出手指捏住了他细软的舌头。力气很大，把温骁捏的很疼，他呜呜叫了两声，听见陆说良说：“你知道吗，我差点死了。”

温骁诧异的瞪大眼睛，还没等反应过来陆说良是什么意思，就被一双湿热的唇瓣堵住了。陆说良低头在他嘴角舔了一圈，接着舌头灵活的钻入他的口腔缠绵在一起，陆说良的吻很轻，却占有欲十足，扫荡着他口腔内的每一寸软肉，啧啧的吸允着他的舌头。

他把温骁抱到床上，撩起他的衣服去咬他的乳尖，陆说良以前好像没有这些兴致，几乎都是脱裤子摁着他口，射出来后最多赏他一个吻就走了，今天这样爱抚着舔吻他的胸口，让温骁张皇失措。他既害怕陆说良想做些别的，又觉得这是陆说良给他的赏赐他该珍惜。

怎么变成这样了呢，他除了顺从，什么都做不了。

可是当陆说良细长的手指脱下他的裤子，搔刮着他臀缝时，一种前所未有的恐惧还是无法抑制的从他腿根之处蔓延开来。

温骁紧抿下唇，红着眼睛仰起头看陆说良，磕磕绊绊的说：“不，不要那里……不要。”

陆说良大力掰开他的双腿，其实也没用多大力气，温骁瘦弱不堪，根本没有抵抗的力气。他压着温骁的膝盖，把他另一条细瘦白嫩的长腿架在自己肩膀上。两条腿大咧咧的分开，那嫩红的小洞全然暴露在空气中。  
陆说良用指尖捅了两下，太干了，没插进去，他便把手指插到温骁嘴里搅弄了一会儿，挖了些口水出来涂抹在那紧致的肉缝上。

手指刚插入一点，温骁便开始疯狂挣扎起来，异物感和丧失尊严的痛楚让他一时间忘了自己的处境，他本该遵从陆说良的，大概是心底的最后一丝理智迫使他这样做，他小腿蹬着陆说良的肩膀，躲开他的手指，哭喊着说不要。

膝盖被陆说良重重的压着动弹不得，只有一条瘦弱的小腿来来回回蹬踹着躲避，双手也推拒着身上的人，手铐的链子被扯的哗哗作响，陆说良没想到他这么灵活，抓了两下没抓住，很快丧失了耐心，他把温骁两条小腿并起来抓在一起，像抓住一只瘦弱的鹌鹑那样轻松的把他翻了个身，让温骁以一个半跪的姿势趴在自己面前。

他惩罚般的狠狠的在温骁圆润对屁股上拍打几下，嗓音沙哑着低声道：“别乱动。”

他的命令向来简洁有效，三个字而已，温骁就不敢动了，温骁说不清怕他什么，但就是从身到心都很畏惧。

他把脸埋在枕头里，断断续续的哭着，嘴上还不忘了求饶：“放过我，放过我好不好，求求你了，我给你舔，帮你舔出来好吗，你可以射在我嘴里，射在哪里都可以。”

温骁毫无尊严的趴在他面前哭，还奢望着陆说良能丢给他一丝怜悯。

陆说良滚烫的掌心在他屁股上揉了两下，掰开他细嫩的肉缝，用指尖刮了几下，笑着低声道：“这么嫩，一会保证给你操爽了。”

他按着温骁还不老实想要挣扎的腰肢，把手指插进去搅弄，开始还是干的，没捅几下就开始流水，陆说良把手指弯起来深深捅进去，温骁立刻发出尖锐的叫声，说不清是痛还是舒爽。叫声里夹杂着哭声，温骁撅着屁股咿咿唔唔的求他轻一点，求他不要再弄了。

陆说良没那么多耐心，随便扩张了一下就脱了裤子要插进去，温润的龟头刚刚戳到温骁的屁股，他立刻像被电了一般弹起身子开始乱爬着要躲，可是床就那么大，他的手腕还被拴着，能躲到哪去，不过是徒劳的挣扎罢了。陆说良揽着他的腰又把他拖回身下，压着温骁亲了亲他的肩胛骨，含着他的耳垂说：“自己掰开给我操。”

陆说良的阴茎在他屁股上顶了几下，又硬又烫，温骁的眼泪把枕头都浸湿了，头发凌乱的散在一旁，样子看起来可怜又无助。他哭的声音不大，却格外撩人。

陆说良见他没动，也没强求，只是轻声说：“你知道吗，他们知道你没死就叫我杀了你，我不同意，他们就要杀了我，我差一点就死了。因为你。”

这几句话像针一样刺在温骁心上，他难以置信的回过头看陆说良，他嘴角还带着伤，淡淡的笑着看他。一时间，温骁居然错觉以为是自己把他害成了这个模样，他讷讷的张着嘴，什么话也说不出来，陆说良再次在他耳边命令：“自己掰开。”

温骁像中了魔咒一样，伸手掰开了肉穴，让陆说良操了进去。

他在替陆说良委屈，他明明可以杀了自己的，他明明可以像捏死一只蚂蚁那样轻轻松松的弄死他，可是陆说良没有。温骁皱着眉微微抬起腰，迎合着身后的人剧烈的操弄。

陆说良那玩意很大，挤进去似乎有些费力，温骁努力的想让自己放松可是丝毫没有用，反而夹的更紧了。硬挺的肉棒挤进细窄的甬道里，和肉壁无丝无缝的贴合着，他刚缓缓的动了几下，温骁身子就软下去了，他搂着温骁的小腹往里顶，咬着他肩膀轻笑：“你这么乖，我不会欺负你的。”

“你听我话好不好，我不杀你，你听我的话。”陆说良被他下面吸的紧紧的，发出舒服的喟叹：“啊，真他妈爽，下面的小嘴和上面的一样能吸。”

他狠狠的钉入温骁的身体里，每一下都比之前操的更深，好像总也插不到底似的，温骁白花花的屁股上被他掐的都是鲜红的手印，看起来淫靡又色情，陆说良把他细碎的头发拢起来抓在手里，另一只手揉着他胸前的乳尖操弄，快感渐渐的覆盖了温骁全部的尊严和痛楚，令他陷入了一场前所未有从未体验过的高潮之中。

肉穴内的摩擦令他神志迷离，含糊的叫着身后人的名字，他明明不想这样的，他明明想要拒绝，可是不知道从哪一刻起，他的脑海中便浮现了爽快，好大，再深一点这样的字眼。而温骁也说出来了，他仰着头喘息，皱了皱鼻子呻吟到：“爽，好爽…..再快一点，啊。”

他想自己一定是被操的失去理智了，不然怎么可能说出这种话来。陆说良的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，操的啪啪作响，舔着他的肩膀沙哑着声音说：“我背叛了他们，只剩下你了。”

高潮来临时，温骁仿佛看到了一道白光从眼前一闪而过，他无法判断陆说良言论的真假，脑海里却浮现出一个真实而荒谬的想法，他在救陆说良，是他救赎了陆说良，他不能离开他了。

 

 

6

温骁渐渐喜欢上了和陆说良做爱。

有时候他甚至会主动骑在他身上，红着脸扶着那根粗硬的性器插进自己的肉穴内，再挺着腰配合他的摆动。他仰着头娇喘：“再快一点，啊，那里，好爽啊……”然后在两个人交合之中到了高潮。

温骁的身体变得敏感，有时候陆说良会在他的房间里打开电脑看一些他不懂的数字代码，或是看一本书，温骁凑上去舔他的手指，然后主动用小腿蹭他，等把陆说良勾引的来了感觉就会用手指狠狠的插进他的后穴指奸到潮喷，然后按在床上疯狂操一顿。

陆说良向来不温柔，他总是狠戾粗暴，对待性爱也是，他会抱着温骁抵在墙上干，嘴里骂着不干净的话，也会把他的乳尖挤在镜子前用手捏成各种形状，再让他看着自己的脸是多么的淫荡美丽。

陆说良好像没什么事情做，又好像在计划着什么东西，他不准温骁问，温骁也看不懂，他唯一怕的就是有一天陆说良会不要他了把他一个人丢在这不知道什么地方的陌生房间里，他对一切都未知陌生，熟悉的只有陆说良，和他操自己时候粗热的喘息。

好像只有用身体讨好才能把他留下来，他甚至忘了要逃跑，他跑去哪里，回家吗，家里人待他似乎还没有陆说良好，他一向是可有可无的，可陆说良却愿意花大把大把的时间陪着他，尽管他们不做什么，只是做爱而已。

对于温骁来说，就够了。

而陆说良在他身上也不觉得浪费，他喜欢温骁发骚求着自己操进去，喜欢他声音甜腻的叫床，两个人似乎都忘了最初的目的，是怎样逐渐发展到现在这个地步的，他们只要彼此的身体。他们经常在房间的各个地方做爱，把精液弄的到处都是，床单上，地毯上，甚至桌子上。最过分的一次是两个人从浴室做到床上，陆说良甚至带他出了这扇门，走到诺大的阳台落地窗前，看着火红的落日做爱。

那是温骁第一次出这个房间，那天傍晚的火烧云覆盖了整片天空，像附着在天空尽头的野兽吞噬了整个湛蓝的天空，那鲜艳的红色像温骁的血液一样从心脏迸发而出蔓延开来，再缓缓流淌到身体的各个角落，最后循环。心房每一次跳动，陆说良就狠狠的抽插一次，令温骁有种错觉，陆说良是和他心脏相连，促进着自己心脏的血液循环，如果没有他，那么自己就要死了。

陆说良抱着他边走边操，压在地上干，不知道射了多少次，到最后两个人都只能射出水来，几乎要虚脱，温骁喷出来的水淌在大腿上，顺着腿根向外流，他有气无力的躺在陆说良的腿上，半眯着眼睛快要睡着了。

陆说良的心跳渐渐平息，他靠在玻璃窗上，忽然低头亲了亲他的嘴巴，低声说：“我要去坐牢了。”

“什么？为什么？”温骁一惊，脱口而出问道。说完之后他才恍然大悟，陆说良是变态，杀人犯，绑架犯，也可以再加一个强奸犯的罪名，而不是他的男朋友情人之类的，他悄悄别过脸，没有问他这话里的意思，只是又问了一句：“你杀过人吗？”

“没有。”

只是两个简短干净的回答，但温骁居然潜意识般的相信了，陆说良抚摸着他的脸，撩开他的长发轻声说：“我累了，不想再这么下去了。”

“那我怎么办？”温骁急促问道。

“送你回家。”

他不知道陆说良是从什么时候这么想的，也不知道他什么时候做了这个决定，他对陆说良的了解太过片面，甚至除了知道他阴茎的尺寸外一无所知。那天晚上温骁几乎被操的昏过去，他不记得高潮了几次，只知道最后黏糊糊的喷了一身，然后搂着陆说良睡过去了。

他睡在大客厅的沙发上，手上没有手铐，蜷缩在陆说良的怀里。

他对一切都感到陌生，除了陆说良。

他甚至觉得陆说良在骗他，或者是做梦，但是他也已经分不清究竟被绑架是做梦还是在他的梦境里他爱上了陆说良，那个粗暴，狠戾的绑架者。

再睁开眼睛时，温骁睡在医院的病床上，他开口叫了一声陆说良，但是没人回答，他揉了揉眼睛看见了站在窗边的医生，警察，还有他的父母。他怔怔的望着周围的一切，好像一瞬间就回到了从前，他看了看苍白的墙壁，忽然绝望的蒙住了双眼。

警察说，是在西街警局门口发现他的，他昏迷着，身上有一些旧伤，精神也由于长期的囚禁受到些问题，需要积极配合治疗和警方的工作。温骁点头默认。

但是在配合调查中，他怎么也想不起那个绑架他的人什么样子，叫什么名字，甚至不知道他失踪的这几个月里究竟住在哪里。

警察问：“没关系，你不用着急，只要你想起什么随时联系我们，我们一定会将犯人绳之以法的，这是我们应该做的。”

温骁沉沉的应着，说好。

医生给他开了药，嘱咐他按时吃，回家之后父母的态度也比之前好了很多偶尔也会关心一下，他意外的听话剪去了长发回到了学校里。

他不是想不起陆说良了，他记得清楚，他高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，还有那双并不温柔却深邃好看的双眼，甚至陆说良的每一寸肌肤的温度他都记得清清楚楚，可是他不想说。他想把陆说良藏起来，想藏起来的一份宝藏一样，他希望那些人永远不要发现陆说良，而他自己，还想找到他。

他这些事不敢和别人说，但全都告诉了自己的心理医生。

医生在纸上随便写了些什么，说是记录他的病情，温骁拿过来看，发现医生在本子上画了自己的侧脸。

温骁皱了皱眉：“这是什么？”

医生笑笑：“知道医学上有种病情叫’斯德哥尔摩综合症’吧，简单来说就是人质综合症，指犯罪的被害者对犯罪者产生感情，甚至反过来帮助犯罪者的一种情结，通常有四大经历，恐惧，害怕，同情，帮助。甚至一起逃亡，那么你现在到哪个阶段了呢？”

温骁靠在椅子上，淡淡地说：“我只不过都忘了，我不会同情他，也不会帮助他。”

“没关系，你可以慢慢想。”医生笑着说。

开始温骁偶尔还会梦到陆说良，那个梦像连续剧一样从被绑架开始，那对于他来说仿佛是个噩梦，但是渐渐的，梦境随着时间发展，到了他们做爱的镜头，温骁又不觉得恐惧了，甚至在醒过来的时候还会质问自己，身边为什么没有了陆说良。他知道这是自己的病，自己的心结，他不想让自己也病态的成为像陆说良那样的变态，连续看了半年心理医生，按时吃药积极配合治疗，他终于从这种困境中走了出来。

他渐渐的摆脱了那些梦，也没有再那么想念那个男人了。

可是在夜深人静的时候，他望着满天星辰只觉得心里发空，像是曾经饱满鲜活的心脏被人挖了一大块，他不想承认那一块是陆说良。陆说良是他的病，是他的梦靥，他必须摆脱掉，他是正常人，要有正常人的生活。  
他时常这样纠结着，却又痛恨陆说良为什么不在自己身上留下一些痕迹，哪怕是割破的伤疤，或是未能杀死他的弹孔，哪怕是悄悄留给他一颗子弹，他都会视为珍宝，可是陆说良的出现就像一场梦境，洪水猛兽般的来，又悄无声息的离开，除了萦绕着他的一段记忆以外什么都没有。陆说良就这样消失在他的生命里了。

他偷偷爱上的，绑匪，就这样不留余地，也不给他任何想念机会的离开了他。

温骁觉得自己被抛弃了。

 

7

他很久没有去看医生了，他告诉医生，他已经忘掉了那段记忆也不会再想起陆说良，更不会觉得自己爱着他，所以也不再了。

他的生活渐渐回到正轨上，假期找了份实习，待遇很好，温骁本就谦和温驯做事认真，跟同事关系相处的也不错，周末大家会聚餐吃饭闲聊，轻松愉快。这晚多喝了点酒，阿程坐在温骁旁边开始侃侃而谈。

他讲他一个朋友出国几年，不知道遇到了什么事，回来之后人就变得疯疯的，时而正常时而狂躁，据说是什么躁郁症。

周围的人都表示同情，纷纷问是什么原因，阿程见大家来了兴致，又因为喝了酒，什么都开始往外说。

“上大学那阵我们关系挺好的，后来他说出国嘛，我们联系就少了，半个月前碰着了一起喝酒，后面犯病了整个人都胡言乱语，又哭又吐，说自己丢了东西，问他丢了什么又说不清楚，后面说是个人，我们以为他失恋了，他说不是，他说他绑了个人囚禁了半年，后来给放了。我们哥几个一听，这不是犯法的事吗，赶紧不让他说了，这肯定是喝多了或者是精神有问题，想到什么说什么，当时给我们吓坏了。”

一个女同事问：“你们怎么知道是假的，说不定是真的呢？”

阿程继续说：“诶呀，后来我们一琢磨就带他去警察局了，然后根本就没有这个案子，警察说他喝多了就让我们给带走了，然后他又说，他什么都丢了，他好后悔。反正挺吓人的，不过第二天就跟什么都没发生似的，我们啊就觉得他这里可能受了什么刺激。”他说完指了指脑袋。

大家都沉浸在这个故事当中，只有温骁沉默不语，阿程掏出手机：“其实我这朋友可帅了，给你们看看照片。”

大家都围过来，温骁本是不想看的，就算这个故事引得他又想起了曾经发生在自己身上的经历，可是三言两语这样别人的转述，谁知道是不是阿程编的故事讲给大家听呢，又或者潜意识他已经不想面对。可是一听到长得帅，周围的几个女同事都围过来，温骁就坐在阿程身边，也在所难免的看见了那张照片。

阿程甚至还把手机递在温骁面前给他看，然后笑着问：“怎么样，帅吗帅吗？”

周围几个人切了一声，说，什么嘛，根本就不帅。

照片上的男人有些微胖，戴着眼镜，很像发福似的中年男人，尽管是年轻的，温骁面无表情心里却松了一口气，他就知道，这个世界上怎么会有那么多巧合，陆说良抛弃他走了，他知道他不会回来的。正这样想着，喝的醉醺醺的阿程又看了眼手机皱着眉说：“诶呀，看错了，是这一张。”

他在手机上轻轻划了一下，那熟悉的面孔立刻暴露在温骁面前。

那一瞬间，他汗毛都竖起来，大腿内侧起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至说不清这种感觉的来源是恐惧还是对他想念而心脏颤抖，他猛然觉得呼吸压抑，连鼻腔都被灌满了水似的呼吸不上来。他清清楚楚的看见，照片上的人，就是陆说良。

他还是第一次见陆说良的照片，不是那身带血的冲锋衣，不是平日里的家居服，而是一身笔挺的西装。照片上的他正慵懒随意的靠在桌子上玩手机。温骁张大了嘴巴，声音里是他自己都没有察觉出的颤抖，他问：“他，他叫什么名字？”

仿佛还抱着最后一丝希望。

“陆说良啊。”阿程说。

陆说良成了公司那些女同事口中的热门人物，除了因为他长得帅，还因为他会讲故事。他在对面的公司工作，周末便跟阿程一起来聚餐吃饭，他这次穿的是白衬衫，干干净净，笑起来温文尔雅，看起来十分斯文。  
有那么一瞬间，温骁以为是自己认错人了。

他眼睛还是那么的漂亮，却没有一丝狠戾，暴躁，他从不会说脏话，声音很轻，对待女孩子也十分绅士。他笑着把阿程的那个故事讲完。他是绑匪，和一群人帮了几个，他偷偷把其中一个带走了，然后囚禁了几个月，最后因为爱上他所以给他自由。

陆说良喝了口酒，淡淡的说：“这个故事怎么样，听的眼睛都冒星星了，写下来你们买我的书吗？”

几个女孩子像是见了偶像似的捧着手点头，笑着说：“你会讲那么多故事，是不是整天被女孩子追着啊。”

“还行吧，我有喜欢的人了。”

陆说良很会说，一顿饭把几个人迷的不行，末了他还说，别灌我了，我酒量真的不行，再喝醉又要像上次似的发疯胡言乱语，被阿程你们送到警察局了。

饭局结束后，他站在门口抽烟，等温骁出来了，他灭了烟淡淡的问：“喜欢我的故事吗？”

“不喜欢。”温骁说：“没有结局的故事我都不喜欢。”

“那你希望绑匪和被他绑架的人该有一个什么样的结局，我以为放他自由是最好的。”陆说良弯起眼睛笑了笑。

温骁站在他身旁，能清晰的闻到他身上那种透着香水陌生又熟悉的味道，有一瞬间他眼尾都红了，努力抿着下唇克制不让眼泪掉出来，他心口像被一只破旧的船撞在礁石那样钝钝的撞了一下，微微的刺痛发麻，他轻声说：“故事的结局该重新开始。”

身边的人许久没说话，温骁不知道他这段时间去哪了，这段时间都干了什么，阿程口中说的他哭着说弄丢了最重要的人也无从验证真假，可是那一刻，他真真切切的想要拥抱面前的人，发自内心的希望他们可以换了身份从头来过。

陆说良又从烟盒里摸出一根烟，歪着头点上，淡淡的烟雾萦绕在两人之间，让温骁觉得忽远忽近，他怔怔的站在那里，忽然听见陆说良开口说。

“没车没房，普通员工，月薪一万，缺个男朋友，有兴趣认识一下吗？”


End file.
